SuperNaturalis: The Seer and The Spell-Master
by Dominus Trinus 13
Summary: A group of three geeky friends are starting high school and discover the challenging life high school has in store for them. The gang discovers that their peaceful little town is home to supernatural forces. It is up to them to stop the evil threat, if they want to have a normal life - or what's left of it.
1. GATE

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, but I do own the original plot and character of this story.  
Although the names Benny and Erica are featured in this story they are not the same characters. Mine will change as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: G.A.T.E**

* * *

Justin was in a very huge room that seemed to go on forever, a room where if you spoke you could hear the echo bouncing everywhere. The room was pitch black, foggy, ice-cold yet on fire. _"It's like my skin is burning up but I am freezing inside; feels like I microwaved or something."_ He could not make out the image that he kept seeing in the distance. Justin approached what looked like doors and felt around for a handle, but he could not see or feel it. He started to get freaked out and was about to run when he heard the doors open and caused the room to tremble. The entrance made a rumbling sound and a blinding light peered its way out causing the room to instantly turn white; all he could hear was his name in whispers getting louder and louder until the darkness disappeared.

"Justin! Hello, Justin can you hear me? C'mon dude wake up we are going to be late for the first day of high school!" was all Justin could faintly hear while he wiped his drowsy eyes as the sun entered his room. He could see someone opening the curtains; he was still too sleepy and drowsy to notice what was going on.

"Are you just going to stare into space or are you going to get ready? I was waiting for you by the park, but you didn't show so I came by." exclaimed the other boy.

Justin finally came to his senses; saw his clock and realized it was Monday, August 28, 6:57 AM and the first day of school. He only had fifteen minutes to get ready since it was a very long walk to school and the first class started at eight o'clock sharp. He quickly jumped off the bed and tripped on his way to the bathroom in his room. He could hear someone laughing from his room, but ignored it and went into the bathroom. He quickly showered and came back into the room. He noticed his best friend Benny was sitting in his computer chair spinning around.

"Dude what are you doing here, I thought I was meeting you at the park?" Justin yelled with embarrassment since he was only in a towel. Benny tried hard not to laugh at his embarrassed friend and covered his eyes with his hand.

Benjamin Knight, or Benny, is Justin's best friend since age five. He is a loud, geeky fourteen-year-old goofball with light brown hair that is flared out to the left and dark emerald green eyes. At five-foot-seven he is three inches taller than Justin. His preferred wardrobe style includes striped polo's, slim straight jeans, a striped hoodie, and a pair of Vans and to top it off a military green messenger bag with a red star in the middle. He likes to think that he is a "ladies-man" but Justin thinks he's a "chick-repellent." Benny's likes are similar to Justin's, video games, especially Pokémon and Mortal Kombat, comics, movies and math to name a few. Both boys bring out the best in each other, bring out the worse, but would die for each other. They are each other's, other half.

Justin went into his closet to look for clothes while his best friend explained, "I was at the park waiting, but you didn't show up. I came by your house to see what was taking so long. Aaron let me in and told me you were still sleeping."

Justin interrupted, "I'm decent."

Justin Baywood is fourteen years old with Brown straight hair that is semi-flared to the right with dark hazel eyes; which depending on the light look as green as Benny's eyes or a shade of brown. Unlike Benny his preferred wardrobe style includes graphic tees, slim straight jeans, a pair of Vans, and a royal purple backpack. His likes are the same as Benny's with the addition of computer hacking, a lot more advanced than Benny thanks to his dad. Although Benny is the loud and outgoing type, Justin is more reserved and shy around most people, especially girls.

It wasn't always like that. When they were younger Benny was the reserved and shy one while Justin was the loud, funny and outgoing one; but that was probably because Benny had just lost his parents. It took a while for Justin to get through to Benny.

Benny finally took his hand off his eyes and continued, "I came to your room and saw you were twitching and tossing in your bed, I figured you were having some bad dream so I woke you up."

Justin was surprised to hear that it was a dream. It had felt so real, like he was there, wherever there was. Benny asked if he was ready because they needed to pick up their schedules. He got up late that he didn't even have time for breakfast. They made their way through the hall and down the semi-spiraling stairs. Justin and Benny went into the kitchen and found Aaron.

"Master's Justin and Benny, I have breakfast ready. Should I set it in the dinning room or in the patio?" Aaron asked the two boys in a fake British accent. Aaron is the long time friend of Justin and Benny's fathers from junior high. Along with Benny's Grandmother, Aaron watched over both boys while Justin's father was on business trips and his mother was filming movies. Both boys were a friend to Aaron he wasn't just the butler. He shared stories with the boys of their parents while growing up. The parents were a tight knit group and Benny got to hear things his parents did from many points of view, his grandma's, Aaron's, and Justin's parents.

"Aaron, what's with the accent?" Justin half laughed, "Anyways we are late so I'll just take the usual when I'm late. Benny do you want anything?" he asked as he went over to get two granola bars and two waters. "And Aaron can you tell my mom I'm going over to Benny's after school?"

Aaron agreed and both boys left the residence. While crossing through the park, that separated Justin's house from Benny's and the school, Benny asked Justin what the dream was about. Justin was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't hear him. Benny tried again with no luck, "Earth to Justin, are you listening to me. Did you go to another planet without me?"

Justin Finally snapped out of his thoughts and told him it was nothing. Benny knew his best friend to well to know something is up and he was not buying it. "You and me both know you are not a good liar Justin, now what's up? Nervous about the first day or what, because you are never nervous about school."

Justin had a puzzled look, he knows that Benny is right about lying, and he was never nervous about the first day of school. If anything he was eager that he's going back to school.

"No it's not that. You already know that when I dream things they happen sometime later in the future. Well this dream I felt like," Justin hesitated, "I was on fire on the outside, but on the inside I was freezing up. It felt so weird and painful to say the least. There was a dark room and doors I guess. Then you showed up and everything disappeared." Benny had a concerned look on his face. Justin had to reassure Benny that he was fine; he knows how Benny tends to worry when something happens to Justin.

"So what are the predictions for this year Justin?" Benny asked with his big trademark grin. It was something Justin did every new school year and Benny was ecstatic to hear every time because Justin was always right and to the exact detail. "Are we finally going to be cool, or score dates?" Benny said practically jumping up and down.

"We can do this standing still or walking. I would say walking just because we are running late, but you decide." Justin told Benny. Benny knowing how this works decided to choose walking. "Alright, give me your right arm." Benny extended his arm and poured water over their hands, while Justin threw some dirt over them. A breeze then swift by at the exact same time the sunlight hit their hands. Another breeze swift by only this time it was stronger; it blew their hair and the leaves on the ground started to fly around them.

Everything stopped when they finally let go of their hands. Benny and Justin knew this happened all the time so it wasn't a big shock to them. Benny just wanted to hear what Justin had to say.

"Good news, we are still dorks, geeks, nerds, whatever you want to call it. I saw adventures basically a fun and exciting year. And I saw…" Justin didn't know how to put this without sounding crazy or like something out of a movie. "…Magic?" Benny had his _quit joking and just spit it out face_. Except Justin had his _I'm not joking this is serious face_, "There's more," Justin continued and Benny literally stopped walking. "There were three others but I couldn't recognize them, but they had dark energy around their bodies. And they were cold and almost," Justin trailed off and looked down as he thought of the feeling he got a while ago. Benny asked what was wrong. "It's what I imagine death to feel like."

* * *

The boys finally made it to the school grounds. Justin's head started to hurt; it was like a combination of aches. Like someone was yelling in his ear, pulling his hair in all directions, hitting him with some kind of weapon on the head, or pounding his head on the wall. He put his hand on his head to dull down the pain. Benny noticed and asked if he was fine, but then he got aches of his own all over his body. It started with his legs going numb like they fell asleep and seconds later it started to feel tingly as if needles were piercing his skin. The pain traveled up and was now on his sides only these felt like jabs of fists. Once he thought it was over the worst pain he had ever felt was on his chest and was slowly traveling to his heart. He couldn't keep his balance and had fallen to his knees. He noticed Justin was also now on his knees since he couldn't handle the headache he lost his balance. To their surprise no one saw them or it was all in their heads because when it stopped they were standing in front of the school's glass entrances.

They both stopped right in front of the glass doors and sighed, "Here goes nothing." Both said in unison and opened both doors only to be greeted with a surge of energy through their entire body. Every feeling known to man was in their body traveling at nearly the speed of light. The pain they thought they experienced earlier was nothing compared to this feeling. It's like their souls were going to jump out at any second and both boys would just fall limp to the ground. Just when all hope was lost to keep their balance the pain left as fast as it had entered. And again everyone seemed oblivious to what was happening to the boys.

"You felt that right?" both boys exclaimed to each other and in return just nodded to answer their questions.

"Whatever _that_ was, wasn't normal!" Benny exclaimed and Justin agreed. They both were heading down the halls and making their way into the gym where they were to pick up their schedules.

Benny kept looking around because there were lots of hot girls walking around. "Look at all these babes Justin. Hey hot stuff!" Benny winked and smirked to a blonde girl walking by who completely ignored him.

Justin noticed and couldn't help but chuckle, "Dude!" smacking his friend in the chest and Benny mouthing a _what_. "Do you really want to be called a loser this early, can't you at least wait 'til I'm gone." Justin pulled Benny so they could finally get their class schedules.

They both met up in the middle of the gym and felt a slight headache and tingle, but they decided to ignore it and walked out to the main halls. They exchanged schedules and when they saw each other's schedules they both exclaimed at the same time, "You didn't tell me you signed up for the G.A.T.E. Program!" They gave each other wide looks. "What are you talking about, I didn't sign up!" both said in unison.

They looked at each other to stop talking at the same time. "Are they at least the same classes?" Benny asked with concern in his voice; Justin nodded while Benny sighed with relief.

"Where to buddy?" Benny asked as he swung his arm over his slightly shorter friend's shoulder.

Justin just smiled and said "English, second floor."

They walked into the class and sat near the back across the teacher's desk. They saw a girl talking with the teacher, like if it was a gossip class. It was a couple minutes before class begun and Benny decided to talk with Justin for a bit.

The bell rung and more students started to pour in filling the empty seats around them. The teacher stood up at the sound of the late bell and instructed everyone to quiet down. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Jager and I will be teaching G.A.T.E. 9 English. Also my Teacher's Aide will be helping you and me throughout the year; her name is Alison. I've had her before so she knows what to expect behavior-wise and work-wise." she explained to everyone. Who in return gave a sigh because they knew she was going to be a strict teacher.

Ms. Jager looked like a woman fresh out of college, probably no older than twenty-seven, but was thirty. In fact she looked like she could blend in with the high school seniors; she was literally that young. For a lady that young she looked very professional. She wore a white blouse with high sleeves that had a belt wrapped around her waist and formed a ribbon off to her side; along with cream colored stripped pants and a pair of heels. Her hair was long, sleek, and a shade of golden brown. She wasn't that tall because if Benny stood next to her, he'd slightly tower over her.

She shared a quick story of the first day she started to work at Baywood High. She didn't know if she should take the remark as a compliment or be offended.

"This little incident happened two years ago. The year was 2026, I had just moved to Knightwood Bay from Bakersfield, California. Luckily there was a position open for an English teacher at the high school. I applied and was given the job without much interviewing. It was the first day and I was just getting back from lunch to get ready for the next period. I was walking to my class when I was stopped by security." She stopped to chuckle a bit and continued as the class listened attentively, "I was asked 'what was I doing out of class without a pass' mind you guys, I wasn't wearing the attire you see now, I wore what some of you are wearing. I continued to walk away and again was stopped to show them my 'I.D.'; so I took out my state issued I.D. and she just gave me an '_I am so sorry, I had no idea'_ look. And she basically left, really embarrassed." she waved her hands in the air in a mocking way as she said the last part.

At this point the class was in laughter because not only was it funny, but also they felt like they might have actually connected with her. With the little anecdote the teacher shared they all felt like she may not be so bad, in fact she may be fun.

The class finished going over the classroom rules and class rubric just when the bell rang. The teacher told them good luck with the rest of the day and dismissed the class. Justin and Benny got up and started to walk out the door talking to one another when Alison quickly walked by and they all bumped into each other. Justin's vision was blurred and everything was going dark. He tried to hold onto something and managed to pull on Benny's messenger bag and slumped to the ground knocking Benny down in the process. "Justin what was that for?" Benny trailed off when he noticed Justin was lifeless and blood was seeping from his nose. "J-u-s-t-i-n" he said extending his name far to long for his liking, "JB wake up, are you okay?" he asked as he poked his shoulder. He didn't get a response.

* * *

**This was my first story. Please Review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions, PM me and I will try my best to answer you.  
I will update every week. The more reviews the faster I will update.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	2. Visions

******Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Visions_**

* * *

_Why is the ground so hard? And why can I smell dirt? More importantly wasn't I in class with Benny? Where is Benny? It's so cold and it smells humid out. Out? When did I leave the school?_

Justin was starting to wake up but still had no clue as to where he was or how he got there. He looked around and was surrounded by trees. Miles and miles of trees, if he didn't know any better he'd say he was in the woods. The only woods in town are the ones surrounding his backyard, whatever is left at the park and at the edge of town.

_Wait town, where is the town? This place looks ancient. _He started to walk around and started calling for Benny. He didn't get a response and just when he was about to give up he saw a figure on the other side of woods. It was bent down over someone, he yelled out Benny's name again and the figure turned his head. He quickly flashed up from the body and quickly stepped away from the body on the ground, almost like in a blur or in the blink of an eye.

Justin was officially horrified by the look on his face and decided to run in the opposite direction. He turned around while running to see if he was being followed. He didn't see the figure anymore. He slowed his running and turned back and saw the figure in the distance and he quickly changed direction and headed deeper into the woods. From the corner of his eyes he could see the figure appear every ten seconds. He was running out of directions to run and was clearly panicked.

He soon saw a clearing in the distance and headed for it. As he got closer he saw what looked like a big stick in the center of the area. He finally reached the clearing and saw that there weren't any trees in the area. It formed a perfect circle of no trees. The center had a square platform with a stake in the middle. Around the platform was many more sticks and logs. About four inches away from those sticks there was a circle of stones around the perimeter of the platform. Sets of sticks were laid out to form a star within the circle of stones. The center of the star is where the platform rested with the stake.

Justin is nearly scared to death when someone places a hand on his shoulder. Justin turns around only to see Benny. "You almost killed me with your stunt you idiot!" Justin yelled out. The taller boy just stared blankly at him. Justin noticed what Benny was wearing and gave him a, _what are you wearing_ expression. The other boy just ignored him and started to speak.

"Justin why are you here? You know we are not allowed to come here." Benny said with an accent and sympathy clearly in his voice. Justin was confused Benny never talked to him with that tone in his voice, not since his parents' passing, let alone an accent.

"Benny something wrong, and what's with accent?" Justin asked the taller boy.

"Benny? Who's Benny, my name is Benjamin. Justin you know that, but Benny does have a nice ring to it." Benjamin exclaimed with amusement. Just as he was going to speak a gust of powerful winds blew and dust started flying everywhere. The leaves on trees were starting to fall off and spinning around the area they were in. The clouds came in and it got dark in seconds; little tiny droplets of water started to trickle down. One final gust blew and the star on the ground caught on fire.

The fire started at a bottom corner of the leg and it outlined the star before it completely turned into fire. The stones around the edge of the star started to hover slightly; then they started to spin around forming a pentagram.

Justin turned to Benny but he was gone, he looked around and the woods were gone as well. It was pitch black except for the pentagram that was on fire. He closed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and opened them again. The Pentagram transformed into a vortex of fire and it started to get close to Justin who was paralyzed by fear. The fire turned into winds of gust and swallowed Justin.

Justin was spinning in a never-ending cyclone of terror. He closed his eyes only to realize he was standing perfectly still. He opened his eyes again and he was in the center of the school gym panting and sweating. _Why am I here now?_

* * *

In class Benny is now even more worried about his best friend. _Its almost lunch and Justin has missed two classes already. Where is he?_ The teacher was calling names to make sure they are here. He said Justin's name and no response. Benny heard and wished he were at his buddy's side.

"Benjamin Knight?" the teacher called out and Benny could not hear because he was lost in his thoughts. The teacher repeated the name, "Benjamin Knight?"

Benny finally snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Sorry, it's Benny, and I'm here." The teacher finished and was now going over the rules as well.

The bell rung and it was time for lunch, it was Benny's favorite period, but his best friend wasn't there. Benny thought, _maybe I should go check on him it was lunchtime and there's no way they would say no now. _Benny made his way to the nurse's office. Just as he entered he heard a panicking Justin calling for Benny.

Justin suddenly jolted out of his unconscious gasping for air and panicking. He looked exhausted and was sweating. The nurse tried to calm him down but it was no use, "Benny? BENNY! WHERE'S BENNY!" he shouted at the nurse. Benny was trying to break into the room but the other nurse wouldn't let him in. The nurse who was with Justin heard the commotion outside and let Benny in since clearly Justin was calling for him.

When Justin saw Benny come in a hurry all his panic left and was calm again. He started to breath normally again. Benny helped Justin up from the exam table. The nurse couldn't let him leave because they needed to make sure he was fine. Justin told them he was he just needed to eat, since he skipped breakfast. Benny gave the nurse a sheepish grin and nodded in agreement. She let them go.

Justin and Benny made there way to the first floor of the school to the cafeteria, they got in a line and Justin paid for their food. They were walking to a table and Justin didn't see where he was going and dumped his food on a girl's shirt. Benny winced at his friend's luck today, not going well for him. He looked up because the room was too quiet when it was filled with students talking, gossiping, laughing, and yelling moments ago. Nobody was moving and frozen in place. He turned to Justin and was shocked to see the image before him.

Justin's eyes were completely fogged up. They were a silvery white with a hint of a golden glow around the edge. Benny moved his hand in front of Justin but nothing happened. His eyes slowly lost the golden glow and the silver color started to fade into the pupil of Justin's eyes. Justin gasped for air as he came out of his little world. Benny was surprised because this little incident transpired in only seconds and everything around them came back to life. The talking, the yelling, the laughing, people walking and more importantly the screaming of Alison, the girl Justin just spilled his lunch on.

"You stupid dorks, thanks so much!" she exclaimed and stormed away with anger.

Benny pulled Justin to a table and sat down. "Well there's the first prediction, we're still dorks." Benny sheepishly offered Justin who was still out of it. "You need to stop going to other planets without me!" Benny shook Justin.

"Sorry, it's just that," Justin was at a loss for words, "…tired I guess." Benny knew he wasn't tired but he's been through quite a lot this morning.

"Here just eat something, I don't need you to pass out on me again." He offered his lunch to Justin who clearly needed it. Justin refused it since it was Benny's lunch, but said they'll share it and Justin agreed since he was clearly not going to win this argument. For all Justin knew Benny could shove his food down his throat like he had done to Benny last week when he forget his wallet and didn't want to share Justin's food.

"Justin! Benny! Hey! Over here!" Justin turned around, with slight hesitation, in the direction they were being called because they knew that voice anywhere.

"Oh no," Benny began, "Ozzie."

Ozzie is a fourteen year-old boy, shortest of the three friends, with blonde straight hair and blue eyes. His looks do not help him much in the girls department. Ozzie is a total nerd compared to the other two friends. Geeks even call him geek and stay away from him. Like the other boys he loves video games, comics, movies, Star Wars, Star Trek, but he takes it to a whole other level because that's how passionate he is about them. He wears glasses, has braces, has asthma, allergies, the boy has everything. His attire includes plaid button up shirts, slim straight jeans, Converse or Vans, and a regular backpack; that's probably the only non-geek thing about him.

Ozzie was glad he found friends like Justin and Benny, sure there are times they are embarrassed of him, but Ozzie doesn't care as long as he was no longer alone. Try as he might, he wanted the three to be, "The Three Amigos." To his disappointment, never worked because no one or anything would get in between the best friends friendship, they were glued to the hip and you'd have to die trying and even then it would not work.

"_The_ _Three Amigos_, ride again!" Ozzie exclaimed with a grin as he adjusted his glasses, snorting and taking a seat next to Justin, across from Benny. The three boys chatted about the day so far, to their surprise Ozzie also had received G.A.T.E classes; unfortunately for Ozzie his classes differed from Justin and Benny's schedule.

Benny noticed that Alison had entered the lunch area again and motioned to Justin, "There's the babe you branded." Benny snickered at his friend who turned around to look. Justin's head started to pulse again but not enough to wince in pain so he ignored it. Benny on the other hand felt electrical pulses on his body, but again not enough to cause pain so he ignored it as well. The three boys watched as she made her way to a table where a blonde girl was sitting with a group of other students, all of which wore black clothing of some sort.

All their styles differed from each other; the guys wore a variety of black jeans from slim to skinny jeans, black skintight V-neck shirts for the muscular guys or regular V-neck shirts for those who weren't. One guy stood out from the rest, he didn't seem like the leader but maybe a right-hand man to who ever was. He was probably five-foot-ten, very muscular, dark semi-spiked hair, slim black jeans, a black leather jacket, and sunglasses.

The girls, except for the blonde and Alison wore a variety of skinny black jeans, a variety of black tops or black t-shirts. The blonde girl wore a pair of tight skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap shirt with a tight black top over it and a pair of black high heel boots that go up to her knees, with a pair of sunglasses as well. Her hair was up in a bump style at the top with a ponytail at the back, while the rest of her hair was sleek straight coming down the front of her shoulders.

Alison was a different story; she didn't wear all black clothing except for her jeans and even then were dark heather gray. Her hair was a shade of brown that looked dark or light depending on the lighting. Her hair was semi-straight curled; the hair flowing down the back was straight while the front was slightly curled and put off to her right side. She looked like she didn't want to be part of the group like she was being forced to hang out with them.

Justin and Benny noticed a tension fill the room, and it was being directed at Alison and the blonde girl, for some reason both boys felt like they knew these girls from somewhere, but couldn't exactly put their finger on it. The two girls had started to argue at their table, they both stood up and left in opposite directions of the cafeteria, and the rest of the group followed the blonde girl out as well. The tension both boys had felt finally settled.

"Well that was," Justin started but Benny cut him off.

"I know who they are now!" Benny exclaimed slamming his fists on the table. "That was Alison and Erica! From grade eight!" Benny explained to Justin. Justin raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Think about it, we had just entered junior high."

Justin cut him off mid sentence, "No way! These girls are clearly in the high social status of high school cliques!" Justin retorted back. "Besides Erica was clearly a mega-nerd like Ozzie here," Justin turned and pointed at Ozzie, "No offense dude." Ozzie just shrugged it off and chimed into the conversation, backing Justin up. Benny clearly annoyed at both decided to take matters into his own hands.

He stood up from the table and Justin questioned where he was going. "I'm going to go find out." Benny simply stated as if it wasn't obvious. Justin pleaded with him to not go and make a fool of himself, but he knew it wouldn't work because when Benny was determined, in order to win an argument, would do whatever it takes to win, especially when Ozzie was involved. He could stand to lose an argument with Justin most of the time, but not with Ozzie.

"Way to go Benny!" Ozzie exclaimed to Benny giving him two thumbs up. Justin glared over to Ozzie and made his _shut up_ face.

"Shut up," he snickered, "shut up, and lets go." They stood up and followed Benny out of the cafeteria and into the halls looking for one of the two girls. Before they could even start the bell rung for the next class, and Justin was relieved. "Aw, bummer Benny," Justin mocked Benny, "let's get to class, later Ozzie." He yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Benny to class who was bickering all the way there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And Review**

**-_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	3. The Drama Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: _The Drama Club  
_**

* * *

The final bell for the school day rang, and as quickly as it rang the halls were filled with students. Students chatting about how the day went, others how much it sucked, how the teachers all talked about the rules, friends catching up about their summer, couples kissing on their lockers totally forgetting they're at school until a teacher separates them, students searching for their lockers, including Justin and Benny.

"Hey Benny, have you found your locker?" Justin yelled to his friend searching for his locker number. Justin had just found his locker and placed a hand to the locker next to his while trying to open the lock. He was greeted with a friendly feeling one that he knew too well especially when he was around Benny or when Benny would put his arm around his shoulder. "I think I found your locker B!" Justin called to his friend who was still looking for his a few lockers down.

Benny rushed over puzzled by how Justin found it without knowing the locker number. Benny raised an eyebrow towards his shorter friend who simply replied, "Just a feeling, I guess." Sure enough it was, but it didn't surprise Benny because they've always been paired for everything, even in junior high.

Ozzie had met up with the boys near the school's entrance and started to walk out. The three boys suddenly stopped when they saw Alison and Erica at it again. From where the boys were it sounded like girl drama. The typical you stole my boyfriend, I thought you were my friend kind of drama. Justin and Benny both looked at each other and Benny could tell what was being projected from his best friend's look, and they nodded in agreement. It was something both did well just by looking at each other's eyes. Almost like they could read their minds; a skill both have developed over the years of knowing each other.

They turned back only to see that Erica was physically fighting with Alison. Erica had pushed Alison onto the ground and was slapping her around when a guy in their group stepped in and pulled Erica from Alison, with no effort whatsoever.

Erica and the guy got into a car and sped off nearly hitting the three boys. "Watch it NERDS!" he yelled out from the car window while Benny put his arms in front of Ozzie and Justin and pushed back so they wouldn't get hit.

The boys rushed over to Alison who was still on the ground. "Are you alright?" Justin asked holding out a hand to help her stand up. When Alison made contact with Justin's hand he felt a rush of sheer cold surround his body and it quickly went into his body sending waves of numbness throughout his body; causing him to stumble onto Benny who caught him. The coldness shifted from Justin and made it's way into Benny's body causing him to fall backwards and drop Justin in the process.

Both boys were now on each other recovering from the shock their bodies felt. "Cold, cold, cold, so cold!" Benny was repeating over and over again while holding his head. Ozzie was trying to hold a laugh because the guys were on each other, again.

"They'll be fine," Ozzie started, picking Justin up, "they do this all the time." Justin glared at him while trying to help Benny up who was still holding his head and repeating _cold _over and over again.

"No we don't." Justin retorted at Ozzie and turned to Alison who had a smirk on her face, "Are you alright?"

"You're the one that feinted in home room," Alison started, realizing he had fallen onto Benny too before she left, "and fell on your friend there, I guess know we're even. You should probably check on your friend," she smirked and pointed at Benny and left causing Ozzie to laugh because he didn't know Justin had passed out and fell on Benny, yet again.

"There's something not right about that _Drama_ _Club_." Benny stated loudly at both boys.

They waved Ozzie goodbye and started walking to Benny's house. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes until Benny broke it, "So, today was," he paused trying to think of the perfect word, but perfect doesn't even begin to describe it.

Justin chimed in sarcastically, "Magical!" and burst into fits of laughter, earning a light chuckle from Benny. They turned a corner and entered the all too familiar Victorian Style neighborhood where Benny lived.

* * *

Across town, Erica and the rest of drama club pulled into the driveway of a gated community. Ridgeview Grand Island, a lavish, high-class community that is home to lawyers, businesspeople, self-made millionaires, and the newly remodeled Lockwood Estate.

Ridgeview Grand Island is made up of twelve very distinct mansions and the Lockwood Estate. The Lockwood Estate sits in the bottom center and extends north that when viewed from an aerial perspective forms a "V" with a man-made lake in the middle. The other twelve mansions surround the Lockwood Estate giving the impression of a ring around the letter "V."

While the surrounding mansions went for a modern era style look, the newly remodeled Lockwood Estate held it's similar style to that of the original estate that had burned down many years ago. The group pulled into the driveway of the Lockwood Estate and made their way up to the main entrance. Erica's driver had a key and opened the double entry doors and they all stepped into the home.

The group entered into the brightly lit foyer and made their way into the main living room where the lighting was dim and quiet. Erica and her guy sat down on the white leather couch and everyone else tried to get comfortable in the room. Some stood near the fireplace, others sat on stools near a bar, some were standing, it was all a waiting game because today _he _returned.

* * *

Back at the Victorian style Knight Manor, Benny and Justin were finishing playing a video game on Benny's computer when Benny noticed Justin tapping the controller in a nervous manner. Benny is really observant of Justin's body language and has figured out almost every move he does when he is under any emotion and right now he was nervous fumbling with the controller. "Stop," Benny started and eyed Justin who raised an eyebrow, "stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Justin asked back and Benny mimicked his gestures.

"You're doing that thing with the controller and now you're making me nervous."

Justin looked down and realized what he was doing, "Sorry, It's just," he paused and made his way to Benny's bed while running a hand through his hair, "Today has been so," he let himself fall onto the bed laying down, "hectic and tiresome."

Benny got up and went to lie down next to his best friend, "I can't exactly say I know what you are going through, but just know that I'm here for you. I mean we both sort of felt what the other felt, I don't know to what degree but I know today wasn't exactly normal. Even your predictions from this morning seemed out of the ordinary, except for the being geeks one."

Justin sat up on Benny's last statement and looked down to him in a serious manner, "Look B, I know I'm not psychic," Benny sat up as well and gave Justin his full-undivided attention, "but I know what I saw and felt. I'd be lying to you if I said otherwise."

"I believe you Justin, that was never a question. Your past predictions were always right, but they were always simple things and only involved us two. Plus you never actually see what's going to happen, it's always a feeling you get and this time you saw images. My only conclusion to this is that you actually are psychic." Benny started to grin and Justin questioned why, "Because how many people can say 'my best friend can see the future'!" They both started to smile and continued with their game on the computer.

Both boys didn't notice that the old women had heard their entire conversation. She made her way downstairs and went into a room, one that Benny didn't know about. She got the device that Justin's dad had given her. It was only to be used for matters that involved the boys. She dialed the all too familiar number and waited for an answer. She looked anxious and excited because of what had happened. She thought all hope was lost since the boys were nearing their fifteenth birthday. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a light from the device emerged and someone said "Yes, Grandma Knight?"

The light from the small device took the form of Justin's dad, Jake Baywood III. The light feathered out and Jake's upper body was shown in mid-air. Justin's dad was in his mid thirties and looked fairly young for his age.

"Jake, I've got good news!" the old women excitedly spoke, "Justin is showing signs of having a gift!" Jake looked surprised because she wasn't supposed to find out, he wondered if Benny was showing signs as well.

"How do you know? What about Benny?" Jake asked the elderly women. She responded with what she overheard earlier from the boys. Jake was relieved to hear that because that meant they haven't discovered it yet, not even Mrs. Knight who always knew what was going on, even when her son Brandon and him where growing up. They could never get away with anything.

"Also since I have you now, there have been reports of teens recently gone missing. They're not just from this town either." She said with concern in her voice.

"What do you mean, gone missing?" Jake asked curiously.

"All Aaron could dig up was that they were last seen with a group of other teens. When do you get back?" she asked hopeful that it was soon, currently Justin's dad was on a business trip the last two weeks.

"I'm hoping tomorrow after the boys get back from school." Jake said and saw a relieved look from the older woman. "Don't worry the boys will be fine, they know how to handle themselves. I'm heading into a meaning, talk to you soon Grandma Knight." The light faded away into the device.

"I hope I'm wrong about this." She whispered as she closed the door and made it vanish from its spot and a picture frame took its place.

* * *

"I am tired of waiting!" Erica snapped as she got up from the couch. Night had fallen and there was still no sign of _him_ and Erica was getting really impatient with the whole situation. "He said he was going to be back today with news!" she exclaimed to Trevor who was still sitting. Erica went over to the window, looked outside and turned around.

"What is so important about this _thing_ that it has to be done on the night of a full moon?" she exclaimed while signaling the moon with her hands. Trevor rose up and looked pissed off, he approached the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders she tensed up but luckily Trevor held back.

"This is not just some full moon, that is the night-" Trevor began but was cut off when someone in the hallway spoke.

"That's all she needs to know, she is still a fledgling in transition," the figure spoke as he approached the living room. Everyone stood up to acknowledge his presence.

Trevor turned around, "Jason," he began crossing his arms around his chest and smirking evilly, "you're back."

Jason stood in the center of the room opening his arms wide, "In the flesh."

Jason Lockwood, a nineteen year-old, tall, suave young man, with short spiked jet-black hair and brown eyes. Like those in his group he wore black jeans, a black shirt and black shoes. To top it off he wore his signature black collared coat that went down to his knees.

He looked to Erica and back to Trevor, "Where is Alison? I thought I made myself clear that when I get back she should have joined already!" He yelled angrily causing everyone to shake in fear because they know how important the full moon is for him. He went over to Erica in the blink of an eye, and held her head, "You were supposed to convince her," he sneered.

Erica was too shaken up in fear but spoke as clearly as possible, "I tried, but she won't listen. She doesn't want this kind of life, can't we get someone else?"

"You are her best friend, how can you not convince her!" he exclaimed throwing her on the armchair next to her. He turned around and looked at everyone, "You were all supposed to help her, whatever it takes, and you all failed! And YOU!" he turned to Trevor, "What have you been doing? There is a reason why I left you in charge!"

Jason stepped back over to Erica, pulled her up and took a hold of her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes, Erica ready for the worse. His eyes flashed neon blue and Erica stood still not even blinking once, "You will get Alison to join."

Erica repeated in a zombie state mind, "I will get Alison to join."

Jason continued, "You will do whatever it takes for Alison to join."

Erica repeated, "Whatever it takes." Jason's eyes flashed back to their brown color; Erica blinked once and had a new priority on her mind; convince her best friend to join the _Drama Club._

"Now that this situation is taken care of I want you to meet two _very_ old friends of mine." He motioned towards the hall and two beautiful, flawless women walked in. "This is Aleera," he motioned with his left hand to the girl with long, loosely curled, natural red hair, "and this is Rebekah," he motioned with his right hand to the girl with long, golden blonde, semi-curled straight hair.

"These lovely girls are going to help us find our object of objection," he said as one girl took out a parchment and showed everyone in the room.

"It's just a piece of rock?" Erica blurted out and Jason glared at her.

"That's right just a rock that can resurrect the dead," he spoke sarcastically.

"It's ancient crystal that was made by a witch that could alter reality." Aleera stated and glanced at Jason, "When used on the night of a special full moon it can draw power that can be used to bring back the dead." Rebekah then pulled out a second piece of old parchment and laid it over the drawing of the crystal.

"This map shows the exact location of the crystal," she stated directly at Jason, "only problem is translating it, it's probably why you've never been able to find it."

Jason stared at the map; it looked very familiar to him especially the way it was written. The map shows an early settlement of Knightwood Bay with three family names owning most of the land, the Baywood's, the Knight's, and the Lockwood's. Jason tried to remember where he had seen the map before, but could not recall.

"Before I split you into groups to find this crystal," Jason turned to Erica, "we need to take care of one final problem." Trevor acknowledged Jason's words and went to fetch what Jason needed. "Since you are not completely one of us yet," he said holding her shoulders. "We need to finish your initiation before we continue with our plans."

Trevor had reappeared with a teenage boy, who looked terrified out of his socks. Trevor pushed the boy towards Jason who caught him by the neck and dragged him over to Erica. "Why don't we have fun with this one? It's been a while since someone hunted!" He turned the boy around and looked into his eyes. The boy stopped fighting and was motionless, only starting deeply into Jason's now neon blue eyes.

"Run! Run and don't look back." Jason whispered to him and let him go. The boy stood still for a few seconds, then took in the scene before him and immediately realized that something was wrong. "Erica you might want to give him a head start."

The boy dashed out of the room and into the foyer. He opened the door only to see that the blonde girl known as Erica was already there. He quickly slammed the door, turned around and headed for the spiral stairway. When he passed an open door he did not realize Erica was in the room, he continued to run down the hall hoping that he would make it out of the house alive. His heart was racing a million miles per second, and his heartbeat was getting even louder that his ears were starting to thump. Erica centered on the heartbeat he was making and her eyes shot open revealing a bright golden hue to them. She inhaled the new smell that had awakened her inner demon, and opened her mouth to hiss revealing razor sharp fangs. Erica flitted out of the room in an instant that could not be seen by the human eye.

The boy went down a second flight of stairs and tripped on the last couple of stairs. When he got up he had a bad headache, he ran a hand on his forehead only to notice that blood had formed from the fall. He saw a door and opened it and ran outside into the darkness. He ran towards a tree and hid behind it, hoping that whoever was chasing him had given up. When he didn't hear anyone approach him he took it as an opportunity to leave. He turned around but was greeted by Erica who had her fangs out hissing at him. The boy screamed in horror but was to slow to flee because Erica had a hold of his body. She titled his head to the side revealing his neck. The sound of fresh blood running up and down the boys neck was mesmerizing Erica, the bloodlust intensified, everything around the tall blonde became silent as the only sound that was audible was that of fresh blood pumping inside the boys jugular. She took one last smell and sank her fangs into the boy's neck. The boy shook under her but with her newfound strength was able to keep a hold of him and drained him dry of his blood.

When the last of the blood had been taken out Erica dropped him, wiped her face with her sleeve and licked her fangs with her tongue. Her eyes returned to their normal color and her fangs retracted back to her normal teeth. She picked up the puny boy and flitted back into the house. She dropped him on the floor of the living room and went to stand next to Trevor and Jason. Jason was smirking at his newest member and motioned a couple others to dispose of the body _properly_. No one must know _his kind_ have returned to Knightwood Bay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	4. Myths, Witches, & Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Myths, Witches, & Vampires  
_**

* * *

Justin and Benny arrived to homeroom and greeted their teacher. Ms. Jager asked Justin if he was better, he nodded and went to their desks. They sat down while she was preparing today's lesson. Benny turned over to Justin and asked him if he was okay, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. Justin reassured him; he took out his notebook because the bell had rung and class was about to start.

"Class, settle down and take out paper to write some things down. We are going over your first project for the year. You will have two projects this school year; the first is due before midterms in December," Ms. Jager said to the class.

Benny and Justin wrote down the information that was projected in the front of class. "By the looks of it, this project involves myths." Benny whispered to Justin.

The teacher waved her hand and the text whirled around before new text appeared. Benny had to admit the HoloScreens were awesome in school, sure gave new meaning to learning.

"In folkloristics, a myth is a sacred narrative usually explaining how the world or humankind came to be in its present form, although, in a very broad sense, the word can refer to any traditional story," Ms. Jager began to explain to the class, "myths typically involve supernatural characters and are endorsed by rulers or priests. They may arise as either truthful depictions or overelaborated accounts of historical events, as allegory for or personification of natural phenomena, or as an explanation of ritual. They are transmitted to convey religious or idealized experience, to establish behavioral models, and to teach."

Ms. Jager had finished explaining the idea behind myths and some of the origins in many cultures. She showed the class examples of myths and the connection to real world events. She made a new slide appear and started to explain the actual project to the students. Ms. Jager explained that the project was going to be done in partners and this was the only time she would let the students pick their own partners.

"The following information will be on the school's website and the school's app for your mobile device. For those that don't have access to the Internet, you can continue writing the following information down. You and your partners job is to find as much information as possible on two myths of your choice and write a six page report on your discoveries." She stated as some students were writing down the information.

Benny, who isn't very fond of research papers, thought this particular assignment was fairly easy. He thought G.A.T.E classes were going to be challenging and very stressful; while he is just as fearless and strategically clever as his pal Justin, Benny admits that in his case it only applies to video games.

Ms. Jager waved a hand again and new text appeared, "In conjunction with your report," she started, "you will create or try to connect both myths into one new myth. You are to use a scrapbook that describes this 'new' myth. You must include pictures, illustrations, etc.; the book must be no less than 6 pages." She stated as if it was one of the easiest things to do in the world.

Benny sighed, he knew this report sounded way too easy to be a G.A.T.E assignment; Justin turned to face his best friend and whispered, "Don't worry B, you have me as your partner. We always pull through." Benny mouthed a thank you. _What would I do without Justin_ he thought.

"At the end of the book you must include your Works Cited page. We will have smaller reports through out this year that will show you how to cite your resources and how to write a report. This book will be your midterm and you will present it to the class on the day of the midterm. Any questions?" she finished as the school bell rung through the room. "We'll continue tomorrow, class dismissed."

While walking in the halls to their next class, Justin asked Benny who was the Biology teacher. "Her name is Ms. Bruce, she's a," he paused for a moment, "a rather unique teacher." Justin gave him a confused look. "You'll see," was all Benny said with a grin on his face.

They walked into the biology lab which was quite large, and Justin saw microscopes, test tube racks, tables for two students each, normal things for a class. He didn't know why Benny was chuckling until Benny turned him in the other direction of the room. That's when Justin understood why _she_ was a unique teacher. He saw a cage with a snake, a couple fish tanks, a tank with some turtles, and a tarantula inside a tank as well. Along the upper shelf he saw containers with items suspended in some liquid, almost like suspended animation. There were eyes, a heart, a brain, and a hand to name a few. _This teacher isn't right _he thought to himself.

Ms. Bruce came in from the other room and asked Benny who _this_ student was while pointing to Justin. Since Justin was in the nurse's office yesterday he didn't show up for class.

Ms. Bruce had white short spiked hair with blue tips. She looked like she was in her early fifty's, but didn't look that old and not too tall. She wore tight bell-bottom jeans, a bright purple blouse, cork wedge heels, and a pair of large hoop earrings. She seemed like a fun spirited, funky, lives life to the fullest kind of teacher. She looked fierce, owned her look and walk, and was probably the face of school spirit around here, a proud timber wolf.

Benny told her what had happened and she said, "Oh this is the student? Alright you know where he sits why don't you help him with what we went over yesterday."

"That's our teacher?" Justin whispered to Benny who just nodded. "But she's so, so," Justin was at a loss for words.

"Different?" Benny finished for him.

"YES!" Justin exclaimed.

Ms. Bruce turned on the HoloScreen and told the class she was assigning the first lab report of the year. "Alright class, this information is on the school's website and application, write it down if necessary. This is your first lab report, it ties in with the first three chapters of the textbook: Cells, Blood, and DNA. Your overall objective is testing your blood. You will be working with your partner I assigned yesterday. This lab is due on the day of your midterm," she explained as she went through slides of text.

Justin turned to Benny, "I'm guessing, we are partners since this is the seating chart?"

Benny nodded and whispered "Correct, Captain Baywood!" Ms. Bruce finished going over the notes for the lab report just as the bell rang.

The third class of the day went by fast for the boys, luckily for them it was an elective course and it was in the computer lab. "Computer Applications 1" was probably the easiest class they would have this year and given that both boys are nerds, it was not unfamiliar territory for them. Justin and Benny were walking in the hall talking about how they would approach the lab for Biology, since it was the one that required more work. It was settled that they would ask Aaron to buy the necessary materials to draw their blood and would get started tomorrow.

* * *

Trevor, Erica, Jason and the rest of the drama club walked into the main school entrance. Erica was in the middle of the two boys, Jason on her right and Trevor on her left, while the rest of the group followed closely behind. Erica walked very seductively with skintight clothes that wrapped around her body perfectly while flipping her hair with her hand and a shoulder purse in the other. She had transformed into a beautiful and flawless girl with no fears of life. Students stopped what they were doing to look at the scene before them, her newfound beauty stunned boys while the girls envied her because she had become very popular, very fast.

Alison was standing at the end of the hall looking at her best friend and at what she had become. She promised herself that she wouldn't let this happen to her best friend, unfortunately she couldn't and she hated herself for not trying hard enough.

"Hey, Alison. What's wrong?" Erica started to say to her former best friend as she approached her, "You're looking a little underfed."

Alison's complexion was looking worse day by day as she forced herself to not eat. She wasn't malnourished, but was looking tired and weak. Alison looked at Erica up and down then to Jason, who was smirking because he had convinced Erica to join him.

"What happened to you?" Alison demanded from her best friend, who only seemed to laugh it off.

"You know, the best thing ever." Erica started to say while Jason put an arm around her shoulder and smirking even more at Alison, "It's not too late. Join us. And then we can be best friends forever."

"Never." Alison could not believe what has become of her only best friend. She looked at Erica deeply and tried to see if she was still in there somewhere.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life." Jason shot back at her not believing that she still wanted no part in this, "Well, what's left of it." Jason hoped that last part would sink in. She finally looked at him but quickly turned away; Erica smirked and turned to Jason.

"Isn't that cute? I think she still has a thing for you." Erica stated while running her hand through his hair and cheek.

Alison glared at her and turned to Jason, "I've got something for both of you," she turned back to Erica and made a fist with her hand, "and it's made of wood, and really sharp!"

Erica turned to Trevor and smiled at him for he knew what she was about to do. Jason laughed at Alison's attempt of a threat and quickly became serious, "Alison, you've been replaced." He turned his head towards Erica who was already ready for this plan.

The two of them locked lips and made out in front of the group and Alison. Alison was disgusted and quickly left the scene before her. Jason content with Erica's stunt let her continue alone with her duty to convince Alison, while he and the group went to do their own thing.

* * *

Ozzie had spotted his two friends and ran up to them. Justin was not in the mood to have lunch in the cafeteria, not wanting a repeat of yesterday's events, instead Justin offered to buy them snacks from the student lounge and eat out in the courtyard.

The trio found an open table outside and set their bags on it. The weather outside was nice; overcast skies, the wind blowing, leaves starting to change to bright yellows, orange, and red colors; typical fall weather for Knightwood Bay. Benny started to whine about his classes and Ozzie rolled his eyes. "You are lucky, you have Justin," Ozzie exclaimed to Benny who in turn glared at the blonde boy.

"You haven't even had your Biology or English class yet so you just wait!" Benny retorted back. Ozzie stopped laughing and turned to Justin who just smiled innocently raising his eyebrows. Benny took a drink from his juice box while surfing the web on his phone.

"I knew these classes were going to be tough. I should have just gotten out of them," Benny stated while scrolling through the local news website.

"C'mon Benny, you're not a quitter, you're a fighter," Justin offered his friend.

"At video games not when it comes to school. That's your specialty," he replied to his best friend, "It looks like they found that missing teen, well what's left of him." He showed them the screen of the phone, "He looks all shriveled up," he looks down to his juice box, "sort of like this juice box!" he exclaims while squeezing the box towards Justin.

The juice squirted all over Justin's face and shirt, "Dude!" he exclaims while playfully punching Benny's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" Benny chuckles out. Ozzie laughs uncontrollably at the antics of the two boys, always putting on show for the blonde to enjoy.

Justin wipes his face with the back of his jacket sleeve. When he looks up he sees someone from administration putting up signs of yet another missing teen. The man was holding a stack of signs in one hand and a coffee cup in another. He was having trouble holding the cup while trying to hang up the sign. He was about to go help when a young man appears with a group following him and offers to help the man.

"Need any help Principal Medina?" the young man offered, but didn't wait for a response and took the coffee cup and stack of papers out of his hands.

"Thank you, Jason you're so kind." Principal Medina stated as he hung the paper on the wall and turned around to face Jason.

"Anything for our fearless leader. May I?" Jason asked motioning the cup in his hand. He took a slurp from the cup while Principal Medina had the look of a lost puppy on his face.

"Ahh, French Roast," he stated while looking into the eyes of Principal Medina, who repeated back in a monotone voice, "French Roast."

"Good choice," Jason once again stated and the principal repeated back, "good choice."

Jason looked over to where Benny, Justin, and Ozzie were sitting and smirked while raising the cup of coffee and took off with his group, but not before he threw the stack of papers into the trash can.

Justin, Benny, and Ozzie were taking in the scene before them stunned that the principal would allow this. Principal Medina snapped out of his trance and looked down to find the stack of papers missing along with his cup of coffee then back up only to notice three boys were staring at him. "The Drama Club, always making a scene," he stated chuckling and went back into the school building.

"Benny you are right, there's something strange about that Drama Club," Justin stated to both of them while rubbing his head because of slight headache he got. Benny was holding his sides and simply nodded in understanding. "What class do you have next Ozzie?"

"Biology, then English," he said while Benny held in a laugh. "What about you guys?"

Justin answered, "Geometry."

Benny groaned, "then Gym." The bell rang and they grabbed their things and headed into the school.

"Hey Ozzie, Benny is coming over today, do you want to come over?" Justin asked as they headed for the second floor of the school.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Ozzie exclaimed as they turned the finals steps of the stairs.

"We'll meet you by the school entrance after school, later." Benny stated as he and Justin went into their classroom.

* * *

"Mrs. Knight," Aaron stated over the phone, "have you seen the news? Another teen is missing."

Grandma Knight was now worried, what if one of the boys were to go missing on their walk home, "Aaron I'm going to go pick up the boys," she practically yelled into the line.

"No! Calm down, Jake called me, he said he landed and would be at the estate in ten minutes. I already told him about the missing teen and said to call you to immediately get here."

Mrs. Knight cut him off and asked, "What about the boys, they are not safe!"

"They're safe as long as they're together, you already know why, those have never failed and we both know it." She pondered that statement for a bit knowing it was true.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and got the items she needed and headed for the door.

* * *

Jake Baywood had arrived to his family estate and stopped at the front gate entrance. The entrance was a combination of white and silver stones, lampposts on top of pillars with a pewter steel gate in-between the two pillars. The gate had fancy initials of the letters "B" and "W" in white and a very intricate design of many large overlapping triquetras with circles around each one. Jake opened the gates and they opened inward breaking the connection of the two letters.

He drove up the semi-circular driveway with palm trees on the sides and stopped behind Mrs. Knight's car, which was already there. He walked up the pathway into the high-pillared porch, opened the double entry doors and stepped into the grand foyer.

* * *

"The one thing I don't like about going to your house is the walking, it's too far!" Ozzie whined to Justin. "First we have to get to Benny's neighborhood, then we have to pass the park and then we," Benny and Justin cut off Ozzie.

"You didn't have to come you know, you could turn around and head home." Both boys said in unison. Ozzie shook his head and stated he was only joking.

The trio were walking into Benny's neighborhood and discussing the projects that they were assigned. Ozzie said he was partnered with someone who doesn't seem to care about the assignment and he asked to be partnered with someone else but was declined. Benny was laughing since Ozzie had given him a hard time during lunch.

"It's the universe keeping the balance, you make fun of me and the universe rewards you Ozzie." Justin tilted his head towards Benny.

"That's you're best argument?" Justin shook his head at both boys who were now bickering, "This is going to be a long walk," he silently said to himself.

* * *

The three adults were attentively listening to the newscaster on the HoloScreen in Jake's office. Aaron and Grandma Knight were sitting in chairs while Jake was sitting on the edge of his desk. The newscaster turned it over to the live interviewer on the scene. Currently many new stations were covering the story, so Jake ran simultaneous channels of the interview.

"Sheriff, explain the recent cases of missing teens?"

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Are the children safe?"

"What is the mayor doing to protect our kids?"

Many questions were flying back and forth between the interviewers and some of the parents at the scene. The Chief of Police motioned for the crowd to settle down and was finally going to speak.

"We know the community is concerned, and we are working very hard to identify a suspect. At the moment we do not have any leads but we will update as more information becomes available. The mayor has issued a city ordinance that is to be taken into effect immediately. All minors under the age of eighteen years are to be indoors by no later than 7 p.m. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Sheriff Matthews concluded the interview and went back into the police department building, reporters and parents were not satisfied with the answers given. They all started advancing towards the building but were stopped by the security and policemen on site.

Jake turned off the HoloScreen and stood up from his place. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down in his chair. He reviewed the papers that Aaron had brought. The official report said an animal mauled the teen and suffered from severe blood loss. The second paper showed what really happened but knew the Chief of Police would not disclose that information to the public, which is how Aaron got a hold of the reports.

"What are you thinking Jake?" Grandma Knight broke the silence.

"The new curfews will certainly not put an end to this, while on the phone the mayor was hesitant to issue a new ordinance without much explanation, but it should give us some time to find out what's going on. The less people on the streets the better." Jake stated to both of them.

"You do realize people are going to start to ask questions and are going to want answers," Aaron started to tell Jake and Penelope, "Penny can't you like wave your hand or something and find out what it is?" Jake and Penny both started to laugh and Aaron was confused.

"Oh, you are not kidding are you?" Jake asked his friend.

"Sweetie, that's not exactly how it works it's a little more complex than that I'm afraid. We still don't know what _this_ is, but we have our suspicions," the elderly woman stated standing up and walking to where Jake was sitting.

* * *

The boys had finally made it to Justin's front gate. Justin opened the gate and the three boys walked up the driveway. They were still busy talking when Benny looked to the cars parked up ahead, "What's my grandma doing here? Justin isn't that your dad's car?"

Justin turned away from talking with Ozzie and looked in the direction Benny was pointing at. "No way! I thought he said he'd be back on Friday," Justin questioned himself but realized it was indeed his father's car.

"Maybe he wanted to surpri- HEY! Wait up!" Justin started to run towards the front door of his house with Benny and Ozzie running up behind him.

* * *

Jake was now caught up with the events that had transpired between his son and Benny. Jake always knew they had gifts, but he could not tell anyone because of the promise he made to Brandon that night. He thought if his best friend were here he'd be proud of the young men they are becoming.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that they are starting to show signs around the same time the teens are going missing," Penny stated, "there has to be an explanation. You can't sit there and tell me you don't think the same."

Aaron was slightly confused in this current situation; he understood what these families' _gifts_ were. What he didn't understand was the fuss over missing teens and this threat Grandma Knight was talking about. It almost seems like they are scared of whatever is kidnapping the teens.

"For centuries we have been hiding in secret from society, trying to live and lead lives as normal as possible. And now you mean to tell me they have been doing the same?" Penny furiously stated at no one really, "It's impossible, my father, and his father and anyone before us, assured us they were all dead. Even your mother's father passed this story down your family line, and now it's a myth!"

Aaron confused now more than ever dared to ask the question no one seemed to want to ask, "What do you mean they have been doing the same? Who are _they_?"

Grandma Knight turned around and stared at Jake all knowingly. She went towards her chair and sat down while Jake stood up and locked the door. Both Aaron and Penny asked why he locked to door. "The boys are almost home," he glanced back, "all three of them."

"I never will get used to that gift of yours," Aaron stated.

"We need to discuss fast I don't want them hearing us," Jake said as he went back to his seat.

Aaron once again asked who are the, _they, _they keep mentioning. Penny started to explain the story that has been passed down the generations, which may have been lost in translation over the years. To Jake and Grandma Knight's surprise both families had a similar telling of the stories.

Grandma Knight started, "During the Salem Witch Trials, in 1693 our families were living in secret among society with other beings. Both sides agreed to keep each other's secret so long as they wouldn't feed on any human, but these beings were never to be trusted so our kind never revealed their true secret to them. These _things_ need blood to stay in human form otherwise they would turn more creature-like; they would offer them blood to keep them quiet, that was their leverage, but never told them what or who's blood it was."

"Until one night one of the townspeople saw a creature attacking a human. Our kind was angered because they put everyone at risk; we never revealed to the townspeople the identity of them, but in turn for letting it happen _they_ turned in our kind. The townspeople were scared and accused almost everyone of having contact with Satan. Until one of _them_ stated that it was all the women of the town that have been performing witchcraft on the townspeople, and that was the reason why something was feeding on a human. They started the trials and burning witches at the stake, the person in charge was one of _them_. He wanted all of us out so they could finally feed on anyone they wanted and would not have turn into a creature anymore," Jake was then cutoff by Penny who explained the rest of the story.

"What _they_ didn't know was that women were only practitioners of the craft they didn't posses active gifts. That was only something the men had, so they slowly started to leave Salem with their children and settle in various towns, including our original ancestors. Before all the men had left there was one family left and the same person who was in charge of the burning, stopped him. He questioned him and that is when he realized they were all still out there, he had burned the wrong gender and his kind were all now at risk. The blood they needed to stay as humans was gone, they could not turn anyone into one of them without being in human form, nor could they survive in the sunlight for the skin on their creature side was too sensitive. It's why we thought they were all dead, no blood from our kind equals no human side and no protection from the sun, thus extinction," Grandma Knight finished and turned to Aaron, who was shocked at this new discovery.

"So you both are saying vampires are real?" Aaron stated bluntly and both of them shook their head. "And you think they are back?" They both again nodded at the man who stood up now. "But what would they want with teenagers? Wait how do you have a gift, you just said only males do?"

"I still don't know how that happened. That I know of on my family's side, I'm the only female with an active gift whose body could handle and didn't give out." She simply stated to him.

Jake was still confused what these creatures wanted with teenagers or how could they still be alive. He kept thinking maybe there was something they were missing, and this missing part was the million-dollar question. He looked up to both of them, "They're here," referring to the boys and the _creatures of night_ returning to Knightwood Bay.

* * *

Justin entered the house with his two friends and started calling for Aaron and his mom asking where his dad was. Benny and Ozzie followed him around looking in the process; to them Justin right now seemed like an ecstatic little boy who hadn't seen his dad in months, but Benny was just as excited, after all he was his father figure in life.

Jake, Aaron, and Penny all exited the office and headed into the family room where Miranda, Jake's wife was waiting with an all-knowing look. She tolerated the discussions of these so-called gifts and such, but family was first no matter what.

"I hope that when I return for work next week this is not what you will be doing all the time." She stated to the three of them. "When did you get here Jake," she went over and kissed her husband.

Miranda Baywood, a flawless, beautiful woman with long, golden brown locks and hazel eyes. Hollywood's it girl and the current "power couple." She is married to Jake Baywood III, founder and CEO of Drac Industries, the most successful electronic device company in the world since the demise of Apple Inc.

Justin, Benny, and Ozzie heard conversations coming from the family room so they all ran over there very quickly. When he came into the room and found everyone talking he suddenly stopped causing Benny and Ozzie to all bump into each other and stumble onto the floor. They all quickly got up but Justin shot up to his dad and tackled him into a tight hug. He motioned Benny to come over too, then saw Ozzie off to the side and told him to join, but all the sudden movement caused them all to fall backwards onto the floor with a thump. They were all laughing it off as they stood up.

"I thought you said you'd be here on Friday?" Justin asked his father while still hugging him from the side.

"I finished my meetings early and decided to surprise you." He simply stated.

Benny shot in with, "I told you so!" while crossing his arms. Justin just laughed it off and let go of his dad. Benny's grandma elbowed him, "What'd I do?" Benny whined and everyone laughed. She raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"Boy's why don't you take a seat, we need to discuss something important," Jake started to say as everyone sat down, "I'm sure you all have heard about the teens that have been missing. Today the mayor announced new curfews for anyone under the age of eighteen."

"What! No fair!" Benny started to whine again.

"Benjamin Knight!" Penny glared at the boy.

"Sorry Grandma," he said and shut up listening to Justin's dad.

"With the new curfews you have to be home before seven. So if any of you plan on coming over or going over to each other's house you will have to leave early or call one of us to drive you home, no exceptions." The boys understood and went up to Justin's room to have some fun.

"I'm certain they are not going to listen," Jake stated to the parents and motioned for Penny and Aaron to go into the office.

"Don't stay in there too long otherwise I will have to make dinner myself." Miranda exclaimed to them for an understanding since she doesn't cook well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	5. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Missing_**

* * *

"This sucks! How does running help us in school?" Benny asked Justin who was panting for air. Justin tried to reply back but it was hopeless. They stopped running to walk the last lap on the track. "This…is…why…geeks…don't do…sports!" Benny huffed out. Justin rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. "It's like telling Superman to fly around the world for a grade! We may not be scrawny like other geeks, but I still don't see why it's required."

Justin looked over to the stadium bleachers and saw the drama club sitting down. There was the same guy that took the flyers from Principal Medina; he was definitely a rule breaker. He gave Justin and Benny a smile and a salute. Benny and Justin just nodded back with fake grins.

"What was that all about?" Justin whispered to Benny, who looked just as confused as his friend. Usually those types of guys were the ones to pick on them.

"It's Mr.-Too-Cool-For-School." Benny sarcastically spoke, "Maybe we've been given the seal of approval?" Benny joked as they headed back to the gym lockers to change.

Jason has been keeping a close eye on those two and their blonde friend ever since he came back from his so-called trip. His suspicions are not fully confirmed but he has a feeling that he knows them. He is going to have to test them since he has seen them talking with Alison lately.

As they exited the locker rooms into the main halls of the school Benny and Justin both sighed, the school day was over and it was finally Friday. "I'm sleeping over tonight right?" Benny asked Justin as they got their things from their school lockers.

"Do you have to ask? You always sleep over Fridays!" Justin exclaimed.

"Want me to bring some video games, snacks, anything?" The taller friend asked as they walked home. Justin nodded in disagreement since Benny already had most of his things in Justin's room, including a bed his parents put in when they were little. Benny practically lived at Justin's house ever since they met.

* * *

Justin and Benny were in the middle of a game battle when Aaron bursts through the door looking very worried. The boys turned around to see who it was and asked if he wanted to join the game. Benny tossed him a controller, while Justin asked why he looked so flushed.

"Boys, Ozzie's mother just called," Aaron began, and both the boys shot up at the sound of Ozzie's mother being mentioned, "He didn't show up at home after school. Do you two know where he might be?" Aaron asked because Ozzie's mother can be scary, especially since she is the sheriff of Knightwood Bay.

They shook their head because in fact they didn't see Ozzie all day at all. Which is very strange even for him. Benny took out his phone and tried calling him but was sent to voicemail straight away. This worried Aaron even more and it clearly showed on his face.

"Call me if you hear anything." He exclaimed as calmly as possible as to not worry the boys even more. With those last few words he left the room and shut the door.

"He's probably at the arcade again." Justin told Benny who simply nodded. "We should go see if he's there." They both got their jackets and headed for the stairs, only to be stopped by his parents.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Miranda asked while crossing her arms.

"To the arcade, we'll be back before six mom, we promise." Justin answered his mom.

Justin's dad gave both boys a glare but decided to let them go anyways. They quickly headed out the door not looking back at the stares they knew they were getting.

Miranda gave her husband a death glare for letting them go alone, knowing the circumstances they were currently in. Jake had to reassure his wife of his decision; he called Aaron into the room and told both of them they were going to the cemetery. Both of them understood but wanted to know why he didn't include the boys, to which he laughed and walked outside to the car. Miranda and Aaron shrugged it off since Jake always has reasons for his decisions.

* * *

Justin and Benny arrived at the GamerTown Arcade near the shopping mall, luckily for them was not far from Justin's house. They stepped into the arcade and headed for the section where they knew Ozzie would be at. The arcade was empty making it easier to find Ozzie without much effort.

They searched the section but found nothing, Justin started to get pulses in his head again and Benny noticed.

"You okay Justin?" He put a hand on his shoulder and Justin nodded.

"He's not here let's just go." Justin quickly stated and they left the arcade.

The boys didn't notice that one of Jason's henchmen was spying on them. He came out of the darkness with the subject in question. He flitted out of the arcade and headed towards the Lockwood Estate.

* * *

Night had fallen in Knightwood Bay, Justin and Benny got home to an empty house and they were currently debating on which game to play while they waited for the pizza they ordered. They still had not heard back from Ozzie, Benny left him a couple voicemails and text messages but no response was given back.

Justin heard what sounded like animals fighting outside; he got up from his chair and headed for the doors of his balcony. Benny watched as he opened the doors, and heard grunts and snarls coming from the park.

"Sounds like _Ultimate Raccoon Fighting_ in the park." He exclaimed as he went to stand near his friend, "Sounds huge!" Justin decided to ignore the sounds and started towards the kitchen.

* * *

Across from Justin's house, at the park, Alison was walking towards the cemetery in search for blood that wasn't human. Her life had turned upside down the day she was bitten by her now ex-boyfriend, Jason. She hated this new life, an undead life, and one where she would never grow old; never die, had superhuman abilities, but came with a curse of feeding off the living to sustain her undead life.

"I see you still haven't fed from a human." Alison heard behind her and quickly turned around. As she turned someone flitted next to Erica and was hissing. Trevor was now holding Erica's arm and a couple more of them showed up behind them. "The sooner you accept your new life, the sooner we can be best friends again."

"Never, I can't believe you let Jason do this to you. He is such a…" she was cut off by Jason himself.

"Well, speak of the devil." He spoke as he flew down behind Alison.

She didn't know what to expect, at the moment she was out numbered if she tried anything at all. She tried to come up with a lie, "I need more time."

Jason hesitated, "Tick, tock." He rolled his eyes, "Times up." He was now looking at her dead in the eyes.

"You said I could choose, Jason. You said it was up to me." Alison pleaded with him but Jason was not going to have any of that.

"It is. But, hey some decisions need a little push." He stated as he started to grab her shoulders and almost kissed her. Alison put her arms up and slapped him across the face. Jason grunted and chuckled in amusement. "Come on, Alison. Can't you feel it? Your body knows what it wants." He exclaimed to her as his fangs started to peer out.

Alison crossed her arms satisfied at her actions, "Lucky for me, I think with my brain." She turned around and was about to start walking away from the group.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jason used his vampire speed to stop Alison from walking off again. He grabbed her shoulders and was about to fly off with her.

Alison pushed herself off of him and used her super strength to kick him across the park. Jason flew in the opposite direction and landed on his back while grunting. Trevor ran up to Alison only to be slammed onto the ground by her. She looked up and had her eyes in a golden hue and her fangs bared at them, the rest of the group did not move including Erica.

* * *

Justin and Benny were in the kitchen waiting for the pizza that still had not shown up, not to mention his parents and Aaron. Justin looked at the clock that read "7:45 p.m.", it had only been fifteen minutes since they placed the order, but Benny is very impatient when it comes to food.

They headed towards the living room and Benny landed on the couch sighing very dramatically, "I'm dying, Justin!"

"Calm yourself, you just need food." Justin exclaimed smirking at his friend as he laid on the love seat.

Benny started to smile and laugh, but his smile quickly fell as he recalled a memory. Justin took notice of this and quickly knew what was bothering his best friend. Benny got up and headed towards the window and stared into the dark sky; many stars were twinkling up above, the moon shinning brightly, but not quite full yet. Justin approached him and patted his back Benny not bothering to turn.

"I really want to see them Justin." Benny spoke softly, "I miss them."

"I know Benny, I know." Justin responded back holding back tears that threatened to fall. He doesn't like seeing his best friend like this, so he did the unthinkable. "Get your jacket B, we're heading out!"

Benny turned around to see Justin getting his jacket. He was shocked at the actions, his best friend Justin was going to break the rules. This was totally new to Benny, but was excited and did not hesitate and followed through.

* * *

Jason got up and yelled out to her, "Why fight it, Alison? You're the one who said you liked vampires." He approached her with force in each step he took.

"I never said I wanted to be one." Alison exclaimed back at him as she grabbed him from the shoulders and kicked him with all her force in the groin.

Jason kneeled down in pain and looked back at her. His facial expressions showed no remorse, his eyes flashed to neon blue, fangs bearing out at her. Trevor got up and held onto Alison, hands behind her back while she struggled to break free. All the energy she used wore her out since she was still in transition.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Jason stated in a demonic voice. He flitted behind her and grabbed her from behind, "Reconsider or a certain blonde will suffer from your decision!" He tossed her with all his superhuman strength into the dark sky.

She flew across the night sky screaming along the way and crashed at the Knightwood Bay Cemetery.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	6. Knightwood Bay Cemetery

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Knightwood Bay Cemetery_**

* * *

Knightwood Bay Cemetery a place for the departed, a place for spirits to be laid to rest, find peace and move on. It was also home to the Baywood-Knight Family Mausoleum and is the exact place Justin and Benny were heading to. Tonight the cemetery felt soothing and calming in a way that could not be explained only felt. The night sky had cleared up and there was a chilly breeze, the moon and stars were the only source of light.

"Thanks Justin." Benny spoke to Justin as they headed towards the family mausoleum. Justin only nodded back as the white-pillared building came into view ahead of them. They opened the double steel doors and headed down the spiral staircase into the dimly lit room.

The family mausoleum dates back to the late 1600s and was carefully designed from the bottom up and inside out, according to Justin's dad and Benny's Grandmother. The buildings interior floors and walls were beautifully crafted from white polished marble. Each individual crypt has a shutter constructed of silver and is inscribed with the family member's name, dates and an endearment. At the center of the mausoleum there are a few benches and a small alter. It was also separated into two separate wings; on the west wing the mausoleum housed the Knight Family and on the east wing the Baywood Family.

The boys headed into the west wing and down the corridor to where Benny's parents were laid to rest. They came up to the all too familiar silver plaque that read, _"Brandon Knight III & Alice Knight, 1993 – 2019, The Power of One Will Set You Free."_

Benny and Justin sat with their backs against the wall and started to talk with Benny's parents about their first week of high school life. Benny and Justin only come here once a year, on the anniversary that Benny's parents were laid to rest, September 1, 2019. Today was that day, the ninth anniversary of his parent's death, a topic that is never brought up between the two and Justin understood why.

Alison crashed at the top of the Baywood-Knight Mausoleum and landed on the floor, but not before hitting a tree on her way down. She got up, dusted herself off and was slowly healing from the crash-landing. She felt very tired and needed food. She wandered around the cemetery in search for some kind of food.

Justin and Benny heard a loud crash outside the building; they quickly got up and headed for the entrance of the mausoleum. They closed the doors and looked around the immediate area of the mausoleum, but found nothing except a part of a tree branch that had fallen on the ground. The two knew it was getting late, especially with the new curfews and decided to head home for the night because their parents may be worried.

As the two walk in the direction of the exit they hear strange noises coming from the back of the small church. Being curious they head towards the sound. The mysterious sounds gets louder with each step they took, almost like hissing from a snake. They slowly turn around the corner of the building and stop when they see a dark figure in the distance. They boys hide behind one of the pillars and look ahead.

"What is that?" Benny whispers to Justin as the figure searches for something near the dumpster.

"It looks like a girl. Get your phone out and open the camera app." Justin responds to Benny as he loads the camera on his phone.

"It's too dark to see anything man." Benny replies back in a whisper not wanting to attract attention.

"Use the night vision filter." Justin says while he squints his eyes a bit. He hears Benny gulp, "What?" he responds as he turns his head up to look at his friend who has his face in question trying to make clear of the fading image he is seeing. "Benny, what?"

"We, sho…we…" Benny is now stuttering trying to make words come out of his mouth, "We should leave. We should leave." Justin takes the phone away from him and adjusts it to see what Benny saw. He points the phone towards the figure, and is surprised at what he sees, Alison. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes and looked back at the crouched girl when they started to scream like girls.

"Ahhh!" Both boys scream in unison repeatedly at the top of their lungs, "Ahhh!"

Alison is about to drink the blood of a rat when she hears someone screaming. She looks up at them, and is in shock as well. Her eyes' are golden and is baring her fangs at them as she hisses.

At this point Justin gets up and starts running towards the gates of the cemetery, but notices that Benny is still screaming his lungs out like a maniac and has not moved. He runs back, grabs him by his jacket and starts dragging him towards the exit.

Alison quickly flashes up while holding the rat in her hand and hisses in the direction the boys are running. "We are so dead!" both boys scream as they dart in between tombstones and trees.

"See! I knew gym was good for something!" Benny practically yelled as he continued to run. "Watch out skinny guy coming through!" Leave it to Benny to joke about something serious as they ran for their lives, Justin thought.

They could clearly see the gates up ahead and were relieved. They turned their heads around to see if Alison was behind them but she wasn't. They turned back around and were about to exit the cemetery when Alison turned around the corner of the exit blocking them in. The boys suddenly stopped and crashed into each other and fell down.

Alison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at them. Justin and Benny quickly got up and started walking backwards slowly. Justin stepped on a tree branch, picked it up and broke it in half.

"Demon of the night! Be gone!" He held the broken branch in the form of a cross as Benny and him continued to walk backwards slowly.

"What's your problem?" Alison exclaimed at them as she walked towards them.

"Just hold up, ok, if you eat us that would so not be cool." Justin answered back as calmly as he could for someone who was scared.

"If I wanted to eat you I would have done it by now." Alison retorted as she crossed her arms. Benny and Justin both had scared looks by now.

"See, she's going to eat us. We're doomed!" Benny yelled as he shook Justin.

"No! No, no I just want to talk to you guys!" Alison replied to the scared boys. "What ever you saw back there, it's not what it looked like."

Justin gave her a questioned look, "You're a freaking vampire, who eats animals and drinks their blood." Justin shot back at her. Alison awkwardly smiled back.

"Ok, so it's kind of what it looked like, but…" she was cut off by Benny.

"I'm warning you, I had garlic bread for lunch and I'm not afraid to use my breath." He started to huff his breath really loudly.

"Would you both just shut up, I'm just a normal girl ok!" She sighed, "At least I was until I was bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend."

"So you aren't going to eat us then?" Benny asked hiding behind Justin. Justin moved aside and put the sticks down. They headed towards the exit and walked towards the direction of the park. Alison was giving them a small update on who Jason was and what they had done to Erica.

Another one of Jason's spies was keeping a close watch on them from a tree in the cemetery. He quickly flew away towards the Lockwood Estate to inform Jason of what had just occurred.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review tell me how it's going so far.**

**-_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	7. The Fledgling Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: _The Fledgling Vampire_**

* * *

Jason paced around the main office thinking of a perfect plan to execute. After the newly acquired information the idea dawned on him. He flitted to where the blonde student was being kept. He searched his backpack and found the device; he skimmed the messages he was receiving from his friend. He tapped out a response and sent it, hoping they would reply back.

Benny felt his pocket vibrating and took out his phone, and saw a new message from Ozzie. He showed Justin the phone and they read it.

"Sorry guys my phone died, I'm alright. You'll never guess where I'm at!" Justin and Benny read out loud. Benny and Justin decided to call Ozzie instead of messaging. He dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

Jason had expected them to try and call so he put Ozzie in a semi-trance and told him to reply.

"Waazuup!" Ozzie exclaimed into the phone and the boys quickly recognized it as Ozzie. They were relieved to hear he was alive.

"Where have you been, we've been trying to get a hold of you and your mom is worried." Benny replied back while Justin and Alison listened.

"Like I said I'm fine. I'm at the most chillaxing party, in town!" Ozzie stated proudly. Justin and Benny looked at each other.

"Wait, did we miss another mathletes event?" Justin questioned Benny and Alison rolled her eyes.

"No dude, a real party. At this huge mansion!" Ozzie exclaimed.

"How'd you get in?" Benny asked clearly jealous.

"Some guys saw me at GamerTown and asked if I wanted to come. And get this, almost everyone here is a senior! Including the girls." Ozzie excitedly exclaimed.

Alison was starting to remember who Ozzie was. _He was the blonde boy near the parking lot at school. Is he the blonde Jason was talking about? It can't, why would he hurt him?_

Alison asked Justin quietly if Ozzie was their blonde friend, to which Justin nodded in agreement. "Ask him if the seniors are from the drama club."

"Ozzie, these seniors, they're not from the drama club are they?" Justin asked now worried. Before the he could answer the line went dead and Alison was worried if Jason had anything to do with it.

"Alison is still with them!" Jason angrily exclaimed as he threw the phone across the room. "She is going to pay! Trevor!" he angrily called for his best man, "Send someone to bring Alison!"

* * *

Alison was accompanying Justin and Benny to Justin's house. "Listen you two, Jason is trouble he will do anything to get me to join him. He's capable of anything; you've already seen what he did to my best friend. First I'll get you two home, I'm not the only one feeding tonight." She stopped at the Baywood gates and looked ahead, to her knowledge this was the estate that belonged to the owner of Drac Industries and the film actress Miranda Baywood.

"You two live here?" She asked both of them clearly surprised they weren't stuck up snobs. Justin sheepishly smiled and nodded. He opened the gates and they went in, Justin left the gates open knowing Alison was going to leave in a bit.

Justin led the way into the house and Alison stared at the doorframe. She tried to pass the threshold that kept vampires from coming into a home. There was an invisible force that was unbreakable stopping her from coming in without an invitation. Justin turned around and invited her in. As soon as he said those words the veil that kept her from coming in moments ago disappeared instantly. She set one foot into the house then entered completely.

"So what are you exactly?" Justin asked Alison, "I mean you said you haven't drank blood since you were bitten, but tonight we saw you drink blood."

"I'm technically still a fledgling," Alison started to explain to both of the boys, "I'm in transition. To complete it I have to drink human blood, which I don't want to do."

Benny and Justin looked disgusted at the mention of drinking blood. "I better go, and please don't tell anyone about, you know."

"Yeah, sure no problem, I'm cool. Plus no one believes in anything Benny says." Justin reassured Alison, and Benny sheepishly smiled.

"Good, and remember don't invite a vampire into your house," Alison responded back as she opened the door behind her, "It's your only safe haven." They agreed to her statement and closed the door. She saw a car pull up and quickly hid behind a bush.

The car pulled up into the driveway and stepped out carrying a box. He rung the doorbell and waited. Benny excitedly went to open the door because the pizza was late and it was going to be free.

"Come on in, bro!" Benny exclaimed as he swung the door open and let the pizza guy in. He took the pizza box away from the delivery boy, and was about to head into the kitchen when he saw Justin come in. "Sorry, dude, I am just dying for a bite."

Justin knitted his eyebrows because he saw the delivery guy looking around the place and checking the windows near the door, "Umm, can we help you?"

"Yeah, whoever tells me where Alison is first spends less time screaming!" he said as his fangs peered out of his mouth. Benny freaked out at the sight of his fangs. Alison being not too far away heard the boys scream in fear and headed back to the house.

Alison stepped in front of the boys and showed her fangs at the man. He smirked at her, "Jason got tired of waiting so he sent me to come pick you up."

"I guess you are just the delivery boy after all." Alison taunted back.

"Heh, heh. At least I know whose side I'm on, fledgling!" He hissed at her and pounced at her.

Alison quickly threw an uppercut to send him flying towards the door, to give her time to get the boys to safety. They ran towards the kitchen but were cut off by the vampire.

"Run, hurry! Get out of here!" Alison yelled at them as she stood her ground. Benny and Justin ran back towards the door and ran up the stairs to Justin's room. They can clearly hear thrashes, grunts, snarls and things being broken from downstairs.

"I don't think she's winning!" Justin exclaimed to Benny as they locked the door and slid the bed to block the door.

"Of course, she's not winning. She's not a real vampire yet!" Benny exclaimed as he shook his hands in the air.

Alison and the delivery boy were both throwing punches and flashing across the hall knocking down picture frames that were on the wall. Alison snarled in anger as she sent the pizza guy flying towards the living room, she saw this as an opportunity to stab him with a knife on the forehead. He hissed in pain, eyes turning back to their original color, as he lay motionless.

She darted for the stairs and banged on the door where Justin and Benny were hiding. "Open up guys! Let me in hurry." The door swung open and she stepped inside. "What do you have for weapons?"

Both boys looked at each other and started searching for some kind of weapon they could use. Justin came back with sharp wooden pencils, "How about these? These are perfect. Sharp and wooden!"

"Great," Alison sarcastically exclaimed, "If we are fighting vampire squirrels!"

The pizza guy suddenly opened his eyes. He flashed up and took out the knife from his forehead, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The wounds were quickly fading away and healing. Suddenly, he shot his eyes open that were now golden yellow and snarled as he flitted upstairs.

"How about this?" Benny exclaimed while holding up a hockey stick, "We can make a stake outta this!"

"Hurry, he's coming!" Alison yelled at the boys.

"Oh, Alison!" The pizza guy flashed to the door and punched it creating a hole in the door. The three teens jumped back in terror and screamed. Alison quickly got all the pencils from Justin and flung them through the hole with her vampire strength. This gave them time to escape through the balcony. The pizza guy grunted in pain from the wooden pencils and fell to his knees. He had many pencils stuck on his hand and abdomen.

"Pencils?" He questioned as he took them out and looked through the hole. He saw the balcony doors were open and headed outside through the main entrance.

The three teens hoping he took the bait headed back inside and ran downstairs and out the back door of the kitchen. Alison split up from them in hopes of catching the full vampire off guard. Justin and Benny were heading towards the pool when the vampire landed in front of them, stopping them from going further. He hissed at them and was about to attack when Alison jumped behind him and pulled him to the ground and staked him with the hockey stick through his heart.

He let out a sharp hiss as the stake pierced his heart and shattered sending his body into pain. His entire body burst into flames and began to disintegrate into oblivion leaving no trace that he ever existed. Alison looked up at the boys who were staring in shock while Benny was holding onto Justin's shoulder.

"That was totally awesome!" Benny exclaimed as he let go of Justin's arm.

They headed back into the house and saw the mess that was left behind. Alison was feeling guilty because it was her fault he came into their house. "Good luck cleaning this place up before your folks get home." She stated as they headed towards the front entrance.

"What this? Heh, heh" Justin started to explain, "This is nothing." He casually said because in fact it was nothing compared to previous messes Benny and him created. "So that pizza guy, he's dead, right?"

"Not dead." Alison began to explain, "No, just in some sort of limbo for souls, but he won't be back here." She began to open the door, "Okay. Just stay inside where you're safe, okay? If I'm lucky I can still save Erica and your friend," she pointed a finger at them for an understanding.

"Say 'hi' to Erica for me!" Benny casually mentioned as Justin playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Sorry." He whispered to Justin; she sighed and closed the door behind her and flashed away towards Jason's mansion.

They were about to head upstairs when they heard something fall from the hall. Justin started walking towards where the sound came from with Benny following closely behind him. After their first couple steps towards the sound they heard another, they looked at each other, fear clearly shown on both their faces but decided to continue anyway.

After a few seconds passed Justin's head was starting to ache terribly, Benny held onto him so he wouldn't collapse, but he too started to feel tingles and electrical pulses around his body. After they walked a couple more feet the aches stopped and they started hearing whispers_. _With each step they took the whispers got louder, and louder, and eventually the whispers were everywhere. The whispers suddenly stopped as they stood in front of a door. One that neither Justin nor Benny had ever seen before. In all the time they've ran throughout the house this door was never there.

"I've never seen this door before, have you Benny?" Justin asked as he reached for the doorknob. Benny shook his head and they opened the door and stepped in.

They walked a couple more steps in and the door behind them shut quickly with a slam that made the boys jump.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and Follow. Let me know if you are liking it so far? There are many more chapter to come. I'd say we are half way through Part 1!**

**-****_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	8. Dominus Trinus

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Dominus Trinus_**

* * *

"Where's the light switch?" Benny asked feeling along the walls for a switch, Justin doing the same on the other wall. The light switched on, but neither of them turned it on.

There wasn't much in the room but a corridor that led further down. Justin took the lead and headed down the dark corridor. Benny hesitantly followed, but somehow felt safe at the same time. As they walked down the stairs, lights flickered on with each step they took until they got into the bigger room.

The room was dimly lit and housed many articles. There were bookshelves along the walls, some of which had books but others had jars, candles, and herbs in flasks and test tubes. There was a small black cauldron on the center table with some vials and stirring rods. They approached the table and picked up the vials and suddenly a book fell on an old trunk.

They walked towards the trunk and tried to open it but it was shut tight and wouldn't budge. They got up and started looking around the room, investigating what everything was.

"What is all this stuff?" Justin stated as he pulled out a book that read _The Truth About Witches._

They moved to the other side of the room to look at the jars that had animal parts, human parts, possibly anything disturbing you can think of. The trunk that was shut tight suddenly pried open and made a creaking sound. Justin turned around and gasped.

"It opened Benny, c'mon." Justin exclaimed and kneeled down, as did Benny.

They propped it open and found a big green book at the very top. They pulled it out and closed the trunk to set the book on top. Justin blew off some dust and they started to cough from the dust.

"Nice going Justin!" Benny huffed through his coughs.

The book is bound by green leather and is the size of an encyclopedia volume. On the front cover there is a symbol of circle and nothing else. Justin opened the book to the first page. In big intricate handwriting the title of the book was displayed.

"Book of Shadows." They both read in unison. Justin turned the page once again. They saw a hand drawn rod on the left side of the page with a ribbon twirling around with italicized words written on it.

They began to read out loud, "Dominus Trinus?" They looked at each other with confused looks and continued reading.

"Outside of _Time_, Outside of _Space_. We call upon the Ancient Power.

The _Forces of Nature_, And the _Spirits of the Psyches_

The secrets we hid in the night. In this night and in this hour,

The great work of magic is sought. Bring us the _Power of One_.

We want the Power! Give us the Power!"

They turned to each other and noticed that their necklaces began to glow. Justin's was glowing a bright dark purple while Benny's was glowing brightly green. They were both shocked at what was happening. A gust of wind blew in the room and the lights started to flicker. The candles in the room lit up and a fire started under the cauldron. Both boys were staring in shock as the cauldron started to bubble and emit smoke into the room. Another gust of wind swopped into the room as it cleared the smoke and turned off the candles. Outside the Baywood Estate, the gates began to close as the initials on the pewter gate began to glow slightly. Once the gates closed completely with an audible slam the bottom and top of the gates began to trace the intricate pattern with a glow. The light made its way to the center of the gate until a giant circle glowed brightly with the initials in the center. The glowing circle shrank in size until it was symmetrically centered and surrounding the two initials. The glow began to subside into the glowing initials and they to soon give out.

They quickly put the book back in the trunk, closed it and ran back up the corridor. Benny opened the door and they quickly shut it and ran up to Justin's room and locked the door. They went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see what had happened to their necklaces.

"Benny!" Justin started as he stared at the new image before him, "Please tell this was on there when you gave it to me when we were five?" Justin held it up so his friend can see it. Benny was speechless because that was never there before. "Please tell me that this symbol of an eye has always been there!"

"Okay, that symbol has always been there." He sarcastically grinned and Justin playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Okay, okay. No when I gave it to you it was just a circle. What about mine, it looks the same, you know before it glowed green."

They walked back into the room and they sat on the futon. Neither wanted to talk about what had transpired moments ago.

"Okay this never happened, and we don't bring it up to mom or dad." Justin spat out and Benny agreed.

"Where is that Pizza?" Benny exclaimed as they headed back downstairs. When they had gotten downstairs, Justin's parents were coming in the doorway. The boys froze up and started walking back upstairs, but were stopped by his mom.

"Have you guys heard from Ozzie?" Miranda asked and they turned back around shaking their heads. "Well his mom is getting worried, have you tried contacting him?"

Benny stuttered out a yes and Justin nudged him. "I mean, yes I called him and left him messages and no answer. We'll try again, c'mon Justin." They turned around to head back upstairs and Justin got a glimpse of the hall and living room. There was no mess of what happened a while ago, like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, Follow, Favorite. How's everyone liking the story anything particular you like?**

**-****_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	9. Beat of A New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****_Beat of A New World_**

* * *

"Benny, I'm serious its like nothing ever happened. Everything was in its place." Justin explained to his friend who was refusing to believe it.

"How does a mess like that, just disappear into thin air?" Benny questioned Justin. Justin had no answer or reasoning, but based on tonight's events he wasn't so sure what to believe anymore.

The things they once thought were only in movies or video games had turned out to be real. And worst of all, their childhood friend Ozzie was in danger. They both knew they had to help in some way, but knew their parents wouldn't let them. The only way they were getting out of this house was by sneaking out, was that something they were willing to risk to save their friend?

"Don't say." Benny started once he saw Justin getting a jacket from his closet, "Don't say it, because if you say it we're going to have to find that doofus. And I for one do not want to crash a vampire party!" Benny exclaimed to Justin who was looking for a way out of the house without his parents noticing.

"C'mon Benny. Ozzie is our friend." Justin pleaded with Benny. Benny was contemplating and gave into his best friend's plea.

"Fine! Undercover brothers on a mission, I like it." He exclaimed as he went into his closet to get a jacket, "But I'm not walking!" he spoke as he took a spare key out of Justin's desk.

* * *

Benny got into Aaron's car while Justin stood outside the drivers door. He put the key in the ignition and turned it one notch to put the car in neutral.

"I still think this is a bad idea. We are going to get caught." Justin spoke to Benny as he buckled his seat belt. "Do you even know how to drive?"

"Yes, of course." Benny spat back offended, "Sort of." Justin raised an eyebrow at him, "Nope, just get in."

"Yeah in a second, I have an idea." Justin said as he saw two objects in the back seat.

"Aren't those your dad's?" Benny questioned Justin, "What's Aaron doing with them?"

"I don't know, but we are going to need them, these are vampires remember." He said as he started to push the car out on the driveway towards the gates.

* * *

Alison was walking near the mall square when a car stopped next to her and a boy spoke to her, "Excuse me miss? Can you tell us where the vampire party's at?"

Alison walked up to the car not believing the two boys followed her and crossed her arms, "Okay, I'm acting crazy because I got bit, what's your excuse?" Justin and Benny just smiled back at her.

* * *

At the Lockwood Estate the party was well underway, many students from the high school were in attendance. Just like Jason wanted and hopefully those two would attend.

"Trevor, where is Luke?" Jason asked the vampire, "He should have been back by now."

"Unfortunately, he failed Jason. Alison finished him off before he had the chance to bring her back." Trevor began to explain but Jason slammed him against the wall by his neck.

"For your sake you better not fail me. Or I will finish you off myself." Jason threatened through his fangs and neon blue eyes. Trevor put on a brave face but was petrified inside. After Jason let him go he fell onto the floor as Jason flitted out of the room and into his study looking through the parchments laid on the table. "Soon I shall have the crystal and this town will be mine."

* * *

Alison parked the car outside the gates of the Lockwood Estate and turned off the car. They could clearly hear music and people partying at the back of the house. She looked up towards the house and back to the boys.

"Okay, you guys stay in the car. Got it?" She said as she got out of the car and closed the door while sternly looking at them.

Justin was confused because he thought they were going inside together, Benny looked relieved that he didn't have to go in.

"No way. You-" Justin started to complain but Alison wasn't having any of it and cut him off.

"Stay. I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica and your friend, okay?" She was getting impatient with Justin who would not cooperate with her.

"Come on. We can-" Justin again tried to convince her of going together, Benny could not believe, well in fact he could believe it, that's just who Justin is.

Alison has heard enough and snarled at him with her fangs out hoping that would do the trick. Both boys backed into their seats with wide eyes and fear clearly showing on their faces.

"Got it." Justin finally said while Alison turned to Benny for his understanding as well.

"I actually wanted to stay in the car, so that works for me." Benny said through a sheepish smile and chuckle.

Alison turned around and ran towards the gates and jumped the stone pillars and went further inside the house.

"Come on. We can't let her do this alone." Justin told Benny while pulling his jacket.

Alison stepped into the loud house, music playing really loudly over the speakers. Many students were dancing, having a good time, but little did they know vampires were among them. Alison was walking around searching for Erica with no luck. She looked out towards the pool area but she was nowhere to be found, she turned around and was surprised Erica was right there staring her down.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Erica stated as Trevor came next to her, "I guess Luke finally talked some sense into you, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, we had a real heart-to-heart." Alison sarcastically stated and saw Trevor get pissed off. _I guess he knows what happened to him._ "I actually need to talk to Erica, alone."

"So now you want to be friends." Erica lowly stated.

"Oh it's ok babe. Go ahead." Trevor quickly let go of Erica, "I'll go find Jason. He'll, uh, really want to know you're here." He whispered into Alison's ear.

"Come on, you're not safe here. We have to get out of here now." Alison pleaded with Erica and grabbed her hand. Erica would not budge and only stared at Alison.

"Erica stop, you don't have to listen to Jason. I'm your friend. Please." Alison pleaded with her but it was no use her friend was gone.

* * *

Out by the pool many students were dancing and mingling among each other. The music had changed to an upbeat rock song and the pool had floating candles in it. The bushes were rustling as two pair of legs stepped off the ledge and landed near two small trees. They looked towards the party scene trying to find a way to sneak in without getting caught.

"Dancing vampire babes, twelve o'clock." Benny whispered with a huge smile as he started to pull out his phone.

"We're supposed to be looking for Ozzie, remember?" Justin shot a death glare at Benny.

Benny rolled his eyes stating, "No, we're supposed to be waiting in the car," as he emphasized the last part. "But if I'm going to die, I'm going to die rich with some _Vampires Gone Wild _footage." He exclaimed as he aimed the camera towards the vampire party scene.

"Vampires don't show up on film!" Justin retorted at him, "You're going to get us caught! Give me that camera!" Justin said as he reached for the camera. Benny and Justin were now fighting over the camera and didn't notice that a group of students were approaching them.

They fell out of their hiding spot and looked up at the group who were staring them down. They quickly got on their feet and tried to come up with a lie. Benny quickly improvised, "Huge line up for the can, had to, you know, use a tree." He sheepishly offered the group of guys. "So glad I'm a dude vampire, right?" The group was confused at the two boys.

"What are you doing?" Justin whispered to Benny.

Benny just smiled and whispered through gritted teeth, "Playing the game. Play along."

Both Benny and Justin were chuckling and Justin spoke, "Yeah, yeah. I had to go so bad, I was gonna die."

And Benny finished for him, "Again." They were both smiling now, hoping they bought it.

The group all raised eyebrows at the two nerds, "You went to pee together?" One of the guys questioned them. Benny and Justin's smiles quickly fell as they came to realization of what they had said. "Dude." He spoke again and the group quickly dispersed.

Benny quickly made light of the situation at hand, "Being undead is the bomb, right?" he yelled to random people with his hands up. "Creatures of the night, what's up?" Students were just awkwardly staring back.

"Okay, don't overdo it now." Justin patted his friends back as he walked nervously among other vampires. "Let's just find Ozzie and Alison and let's get out of here." He spoke as he bumped into a student.

"Oh, hey, you look fang-tastic, my dear." Benny winked and pointed at a passing blonde girl.

Justin rolled his eyes and yanked on his friends arm, "Come on." Benny's smile fell as he followed Justin.

* * *

"There she is." Jason stated as he came down the stairs and spotted Alison. "I knew my girl would come around." Jason seductively stated as he laid an arm around Alison.

"Actually, uh, we were just leaving." Alison stated as she again tried to drag Erica out of the party.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Jason stopped Alison from leaving again, "You'd miss the main event. This isn't just another party. Stick around." He smirked evilly at Trevor.

* * *

Benny was looking around and wanted to desperately dance because when were they ever going to get another chance to attend a senior party.

"What?" Justin asked his taller friend.

"It's just- I don't know." Benny began, "I know they're vampires and stuff, dude, but we're finally at a senior party." Benny pleaded with Justin.

"You wanna dance, don't you?" Justin asked the taller of the two and Benny just danced around waiting for Justin to say yes.

"Just one. I swear." Benny fidgeted up and down while Justin contemplated the situation, "I know you want to. Come on."

Benny and Justin were dancing with each other pointing fingers in the air while tapping their feet on the ground and laughing the night away. Some girls took note of them having a good time and slowly made their way towards the boys. Justin threw his arms out to his side like an airplane and flew around the girls just as Benny did the same in the opposite direction. Benny then stepped onto the pool platform and spread his arms out like he was the king of the party. Then they each danced next to a girl still laughing as the girl danced along with them. They moved away from the girls and started doing their own version of the robot. Benny thought he did it better than Justin who was still trying to rock his arm back and forth. Justin finally had enough and concentrated on trying to find Ozzie, Benny was high fiving some people as he passed them along the way. They went towards the back entrance of the house and laughed with some guys along the way while Benny fist bumped them.

"Where is Ozzie?" Justin started to question, "Where would Ozzie be?" he said as he looked into the house. Benny looked around for Ozzie but could not find him through this entire crowd. Just as he looked ahead he saw a blonde boy who looked like Ozzie walking up the stairs.

Justin spotted Alison with Jason and Erica, "Look. There she is." He pointed at Alison in the room and saw she was being forced to follow Jason up the stairs while the rest followed.

"Yeah, with McScary. You know, they look busy doing stuff that doesn't really concern us non-undead types." Benny answered annoyed at Justin for not staying in the car, "You know what I'm saying? You Know? So let's…" he saw the worried looked Justin gave him and stopped talking.

"I wanna know what they're up to." Justin told Benny as he walked into the house and followed them up the stairs.

The group was in a library talking about a crystal and revenge, that the town is to pay for what happened that night in 1693.

"In a few short days, we will have our revenge and more." Jason spoke as he looked at a map. "Earlier today we finally decoded the last of the map. Aleera and Rebekah are currently retrieving it." Everyone but Alison, who was being held by Jason's follower, cheered at the progress that was made.

Benny and Justin were crouching near the stairs hiding from the group. They looked at each other and gulped. They saw the parchment that Jason picked up and saw a clear image of royal purple clear crystal. It had narrow pointed edges at the tips but grew in diameter towards the center.

"It'll be an incredible night." Jason told everyone in the room. "Like something out of a movie." Everybody was talking and mumbling and Alison was getting annoyed and impatient. "Fine. Enough talk. We're all hungry, lets give these people a night they will never forget." He stated as his fangs came out and smirked at everyone.

Ethan and Benny glanced back at them and were worried because they haven't found Ozzie yet. Benny turned his head and again saw a blonde boy near a door, he smacked Justin's arm to make him turn, but as soon as they both glanced back the boy was gone.

"We have to leave. Fast." Justin told him and they darted down the stairs and headed for the front door of the house.

Downstairs there were other vampires guarding all the exits and making sure no one left the party. The crowd still had no idea that this was a vampire party because everyone was still dancing and having a good time.

Three vampires noticed that Benny and Justin were trying to leave the house. They noticed the front door was locked and tried the pool exit, but were stopped by another set of vampires. Jason and the rest of the group were coming down the stairs and saw the two boys. Jason motioned Trevor to stop them.

"Woah, woah. Where are you girls going?" Trevor stopped the two from continuing, "You're just in time for dinner." He stepped back with Erica; Jason motioned for the other vampires to put all the students in the center with the two boys.

The other students had no idea what was happening and thought it was part of some senior prank.

"Don't they look delicious?" Jason stated to all his vampire guests. The two boys looked dumbfounded, most of the students at the party where the missing teenagers that had not been found yet, some were already fledglings like Alison and needed to feed on human blood.

"Alison you're up first." Jason motioned for the first victim to be brought in. One of the vampires pushed a boy in front of Alison. "Hear his heart pumping?"

Alison who had been fighting the bloodlust for days was hearing the boy's heartbeat pound. It started very soft but as she concentrated more the heartbeat got louder and louder. She heard Jason's words in the back of her mind as she was entranced by the heartbeat, "It's the beat of a whole new world waiting for you."

Her eyes turned golden yellow and her fangs came out. "One where you'll never die," she was in a complete trance for blood; she approached the boy slowly and put her hands on his shoulder, "…Never grow old. One bite and it's yours."

The boy at first was not aware of what was happening, but as soon as he saw her eyes change color and fangs appeared he knew she was a vampire. He knew he was going to die and there was no fighting his way in a room full a bloodsucking vampires. He was going to let this happen there was no other way.

Justin saw the way Alison was being entranced by what he assumed was blood. He stepped in front of the boy and grabbed Alison's wrist, "Alison don't!" He exclaimed to her while Benny grabbed his arm so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

As soon as he touched her wrist he gasped for air as the entire world ceased to move, all but Benny was now frozen in place. Justin's eyes fogged up and glowed around the edges as his vision took him to another world. Justin saw a building that looked like the house they were in with people snarling in anger in the background, then it quickly flashed white and flames took over his vision, and once again the image flashed white and Justin snapped out of his own little world gasping for air as his eyes returned to their normal state while the entire world came back to life.

Another fledgling threw Alison out of the way and sunk her fangs into the boy. Justin stepped back as he was still gasping for air and Benny supported him to prevent him from collapsing in a room full of vampires. Alison took the opportunity to throw Trevor towards Jason and broke two pieces of wood from a nearby chair. She used them as weapons as she got the two boys behind her and started walking backwards towards the pool area.

"Alison, seriously, where can you go?" Jason stated as Ethan and Benny threw the punch bowl on he floor along with a lamp to cause an electrical current. Two vampires tried to stop them from escaping but were shocked by the short circuit that was formed moments ago. They fell to the floor as Jason stood there and watched them escape. He saw enough and his suspicions were all but confirmed. He sent out a few vampires to attack them.

* * *

"We're dead! We're dead!" Benny yelled as they ran towards the gates, "We're so dead!"

"It's okay, it's okay we've just gotta find Alison." Justin replied back to the screaming Benny.

"No, she's abandoned us!" Benny yelled back in anger, "Are you kidding me?" They jumped up the stone pillar and jumped back down the other side. They saw Alison was standing there waiting for them. They were about to get into the car when six vampires, including Trevor flew from above and landed in front of them.

"Come on." Trevor snarled at them in his demonic voice.

Alison threw one of the pieces of wood she still had at one of the vampires who charged at her and staked him in the heart. He winced in pain as he fell back erupting into dust. She flitted to fetch the stake and started to kick and punch two more vampires. She drove both stakes into both of them and they started to yell in pain; one turned to ash while the other's body shriveled up, leaving behind a skeleton until it too disintegrated from existence. She noticed that not one vampire died the same and left no trace of evidence that it existed.

Three vampires remained and Benny and Justin were fending them off with their weapons they borrowed from his dad. An electromagnetic glass rod that emits powerful ultraviolet radiation rays similar to the sun, his father called it a _sunsaber_, but Benny and Justin thought of it like a lightsaber from Star Wars.

They could not believe that it actually worked to weaken the vampires, "This is so wick!" Justin exclaimed as he hit another vampire.

"You guys are king dorks." Alison yelled back at the two as she tried to fend of Trevor.

"The force is strong in you, young Padawan." Benny called out to Justin as he burned the side of vampire who was trying to attack him.

"You are the Padawan. I'm the Jedi." Justin shot back.

"Yeah, right." Benny yelled back, "I'm the Jedi Master."

"Great, now can we run to the car?" Alison called back annoyed at the two. They were still fighting three vampires but these were strong and they weren't going to win. Justin hopped in followed by Benny and Alison.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Justin called to Alison as Benny used the sunsaber through the windows so the vampires wouldn't attack them.

"You can't run from me!" Trevor exclaimed as he tried to catch up to the car. The car sped off towards the exit of Ridgeview Grand Island.

* * *

Jason was in a room waiting for news. Rebekah and Aleera were back and had smirks on their faces. Jason looked at the two as they held up a small box with carvings on it. Satisfied with their effort, they became second in command, replacing Trevor who had nothing but failed him this entire week.

Trevor walked in with his head down and Jason already knew what he was going to say, "They escaped, didn't they?" Jason asked Trevor, who held his head down ashamed at the outcome of tonight's events.

Jason smacked him across the room for his actions thus far; "No matter…" he began as he turned his direction to a certain boy in the room. The boy lay on the floor, motionless, almost in a dead state. But death would have been too easy; no Jason had other plans for this boy. If he knew anything about this town, is their fear of vampires, especially these particular families hatred towards the undead creatures of the night_._ Jason could hear the boy's heart starting again, blood pumping through the veins, only this time mixed with vampire venom.

The boy's eyes shot open as they transitioned to a bright golden yellow, "…We still have him. He is the key."

* * *

**That concludes Part One of this story. Thanks for reading!**

**Review also follow the story and favorite for future (if at all) updates!**

**I had a blast writing this for you guys. There are about 9 or so chapters left for Part Two of this story. There is an epic showdown so if you want me to continue, you know what to do. Tell your friends, to tell their friends to read this story. They won't be disappointed at all! And thanks to those that already follow and favorited this story. Thanks to all the reviewers out there.**

**-****_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	10. A History of Knightwood Bay

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****_A History of Knightwood Bay_**

* * *

Justin and Benny were moping around the house trying to find anything to do while the adults were out. The boys ended up being grounded for sneaking out without permission and taking the car to who knows where. Miranda was not thrilled and took disciplinary action on the two. She hoped that when she left for work on Monday that things won't get out of hand, but anything was possible in this family.

"I can't believe we got grounded." Benny commented while he searched the fridge for food. Justin sat on the island stools trying not to think about what happened yesterday.

Benny had told him what happened the moment he grabbed Alison's wrist, the situation only lasted seconds just like the incident in the cafeteria. He told Benny what he saw, but were confused about the images and decided to call Alison over to clear some things up.

"Alison should be here in a couple minutes." Justin commented to Benny.

"Why couldn't we help them look for Ozzie?" Benny asked as he took a seat next to Justin, "We're his friends." Justin shook his head while his friend stuffed his mouth with food, the words barely understandable.

"What I don't understand is the fact that you saw Ozzie. Or someone who looked like him, yet he wasn't there." Justin questioned, "Didn't Alison say she was sure Jason was behind the text and call?" Benny shrugged his shoulders nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

Jason was watching Ozzie adjust to his new life, he had plans for this boy and he was sure it would work.

"Vampire 101, you need blood." Jason spoke to the newest fledgling, "Too bad that isn't an option." He smirked as he grabbed his shoulders. He looked at Ozzie who was terrified beyond belief, "You will starve until its time."

Ozzie complied with Jason's orders and showed no emotion, he had been put in a trance. It was only a matter of time until the bloodlust got too strong that he could possibly die.

* * *

Justin, Benny, and Alison were reviewing all possible clues to what Jason was up to. Alison had some idea of Jason's goal, but since she was a fledgling she could only be told so much.

Justin accidentally put his hand near Alison's as he tried to make sense of the clues when he gets the most painful headache yet. He was in agony and holding his temples to dull down the pain but it wasn't working. The pain suddenly left when Benny put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. Alison just stared at him not knowing what was happening.

Justin turned his head towards the hall as he started to hear whispers again, Benny moments later starting hearing them as well. The whispers started very low and built up as they started walking towards them, Alison was a bit confused since she couldn't hear anything even with her vampire super hearing.

"_Speak, demand, we'll answer."_ The first of the whispers were heard followed by, _"The truth."_ Justin and Benny were surprised they could hear the words clearly. They reached the same spot as before only there wasn't a door this time. The last of the whispers were heard followed by the words, _"Jason's past."_ Suddenly the door appeared right before their eyes.

Justin opened it and started walking towards the room in the back. Alison followed the boys not shocked at all; she was a vampire after all.

On the table the Book of Shadows rested on a small podium. Justin and Benny were a little taken back because they had locked the book in its original place. The three approached the book; Justin was about to touch the book when it sprung to life and the pages started to flip on their own. They jumped back not knowing what was going to happen until the book opened to a particular page, "A History of Knightwood Bay, 1693."

Alison started to read from the page as Justin and Benny stepped forward to touch the book. "The town of Knightwood Bay was actually once known as Grandview, founded in 1693, by Brandon Knight and Jake Baywood-Knight, was once home to those who escaped the fate of the Salem Witch Trials." Justin quickly gasped thinking he was going to get sucked into another one of his visions, but this time it was different, nothing around him froze and his eyes were only glowing. He was thrown into the past as he saw the scenes of what Alison was reading. "Until the Lockwood family moved into town. The Knight's and Baywood's had suspected they were creatures of the night and confronted them."

Justin saw all three families confronting each other of their secrets and agreed to keep them safe. Time sped forward to the night when a Lockwood was feeding on an innocent. It infuriated the Knight's and Baywood's and took matters in their own hands. All sides had plans for the other and nothing good would come out of it.

"The Lockwood's told the townspeople about witches walking among them. The townspeople were afraid and took drastic measures to rid their town of evil. Before the townspeople could burn them at the stake, the two families went to the Lockwood Estate and burned it to the ground." Alison kept reading as Justin saw the images of what was happening.

He saw someone who looked like his father approach the estate holding a purple crystal, and he saw another man summon fire from his hand and aimed it towards the building. The building caught on fire instantly and the family inside struggled to escape because the crystal stopped them from entering the town again. The crystal started to glow and float into the air sending waves of energy across the town. It came back down and rested in the palm of his hand. The two walked away as the house continued to burn down.

Justin saw two figures emerge from the building carrying someone out and the image flashed white before he could see whom they were. His eyes stopped glowing as he gasped for air. Alison and Benny were staring at him, wanting to know what happened.

"What was that?" Alison questioned, "Another vision?" she asked as she air quoted vision.

"Yeah. It just stopped." Justin responded to both of them, "I feel like there was something missing. There's more. Something important."

"Well there's nothing more the page stopped halfway." Benny answered as he eyed the book.

Alison stepped forward and was going to touch the book, but before she had the chance the book closed itself shut with an audible slam. She was bewildered and tried again; the book threw itself off the podium and onto the floor. Justin and Benny looked at each other with knitted eyebrows. Alison once again kneeled down to pick up the book only to have the book burn her hands. She yelled in agony as the book fell to the floor and she looked at her hands as smoke vanished into the air.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked her while Benny picked up the book and set it on the table. He went over to check on her burn that was slowly healing up. The books pages were once again flying open and stopped on the page it was on before. The three looked at the page and it had more writing on it.

"There's more writing on the page." Benny whispered as he began to continue where they left off. "The townspeople saw the rubble near the orchard the following morning and thought it was the work of the witches. That night an angry mob formed outside of the Knight and Baywood's property. They were taken to a remote area in the woods were they had set up stakes."

Justin recalled the dream he had when he passed out and was quickly taken back into the past as he touched the book and put a hand on Benny's shoulder.

The area looked the same as before the only difference was the night sky and the angry townspeople surrounding the platform. The two men pleaded with the people to reconsider, they weren't the ones to be feared. They had already made up their mind to rid the town of evil. The two men held hands ready for the fate and punishment they were going to receive. Justin saw a look on the man that looked like his father, but it quickly disappeared. Justin thought he might have had a vision, but about what.

"He saw that these deaths were only the beginning, they were going to come back and seek revenge for what they had done. They were going to be back with a new agenda and no one was going to be able to stop them if they burned the two men; _Neath the swallowed moon the dead take route, for the barren orchard bears the devil's fruit_. The townspeople were warned of a special alignment of three orbs in the sky that would cast a red shadow on the earth, one no one would see coming." Benny continued reading out loud.

Justin saw two men light the ground of sticks on fire. The fire quickly engulfed the two men who were tied to a single stake on the platform, they yelled in agony as the fire burned them alive. His vision flashed white as it changed perspective, he saw two boys about his age or a little older look from afar towards the fire. He assumed the boys were the men's children; the boy who looked like Justin was about to run toward the fire when the other boy stopped him and tried to calm him down. He quickly took him away from the scene and ran towards a house.

Benny finished reading the last of the text, "After that night, many more burnings at the stake took place for the remainder of the year. More than one hundred witches and vampires were burned, and their remains buried in an unmarked grave. The next year, the town was reborn as Knightwood Bay."

Justin was at a house and heard people talking about one day coming back, they told the young man that he was to do exactly what they talked about. "Find the crystal if you want them back." Justin heard someone say, it sounded like Benny but with an accent. His vision flashed to where he was looking at the young man face to face. The young man was Jason Lockwood.

Justin gasped, "Okay, the book left out one huge detail." He began as the two listened, "Two people helped someone escape the burning building, that someone was Jason." Justin explained to them about a crystal the two figures were talking about in his vision.

"So that's why he wants the crystal!" Alison concluded.

"What's the big deal about an old rock?" Benny asked at no one really. The book quickly started flying through pages rapidly when it came to a stop on a page about a crystal. "Ask and you shall receive," Benny joked as the others rolled their eyes.

The page showed a royal purple clear crystal, the exact same one that was on Jason's parchment. Justin started to read the page, "_The Animus Crystal_, created for the sole purpose of preserving the souls of supernatural beings. A powerful witch that could alter reality created the crystal out of an ancient moonstone. Can only be used on the night of an aligned full moon, by a descendant of the witch who created it. If touched or used by a vampire, the user will become imprisoned within the crystal and will be drained slowly of their life force." Justin finished reading the text on the page and Alison looked at him, "What?" he questioned.

"Jason thinks that crystal can resurrect his followers." Alison quickly stated to the two boys.

"And not only that, but he's a vampire from over three hundred years ago!" Justin exclaimed while closing the book and Alison's phone beeping. She picks it up and sees the message she received from Jason.

"Guys, we have a problem!" She quickly exclaimed and showed the guys the message.

* * *

**And I am back with Part Two! Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I bet it was worth it.**

**What did you think of the update?**

_**-Dominus Trinus 13**_


	11. Vampire 101- Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : _Vampire 101- Bloodlust_**

* * *

_Alison. My sweet, sweet little Alison. We've found the crystal; it's only a matter of time now. You have one final chance to join us Alison, or someone those two geeks know will die tonight. I'd check the geek's room if I were you._

Everyone had worried looks etched on their faces, they quickly left the room and shut the door behind them. They started to go up to Justin's room, the house was still empty and night had fallen in Knightwood Bay. "How long were we in there for?" Benny asked as they climbed the stairs.

Justin barged into his room hoping to find someone; the three stared into the room until they saw something outside on the balcony move. Justin and Benny quickly went to see what it was. They swung the doors open and saw an almost lifeless, badly beaten-up Ozzie on the floor in agony.

They got Ozzie to his feet and supported him on their shoulders while walking towards the room. As soon as they stepped foot into the room Ozzie slammed into an invisible force and fell backwards in the process. The two boys not knowing what happened tried again with force only to have Ozzie wince in pain as they tried to force him into the room. Alison took note of this and put two and two together.

Ozzie not able to sustain the burning sensation flitted backwards against the edge of the balcony and fell to his knees. His head was down as he tried to regain his strength, he looked up at the two boys who were confused as his eyes flashed between blue and golden yellow while his fangs peered out. The two boys jumped back at what they saw, their friend Ozzie was a fledgling.

Ozzie felt ashamed at the monstrosity he has become, he saw as his two best friends jump back in fear at what they saw. _Was Jason right? Would they hate me? Am I a monster?_

Ozzie was questioning himself holding back tears that threatened to fall; he was debating whether to stay or run away, far away from the people he cared about.

Justin was the first to approach Ozzie on the balcony with the newly acquired knowledge of the boy. He helped him up motioning Benny to help carry him in.

"Come on in Ozzie." Justin began, "Benny help me carry him in." They set him down on the futon and questioned him.

Ozzie wasn't expecting this from them; Jason had told him otherwise, that they would vanquish him the second they knew what he was. Alison stood there watching the three, she was happy almost because they tried to help their friend through something like this. She had hoped Erica had done the same or rather that she was able to help her friend.

"Ozzie, what happened? You went AWOL yesterday." Justin asked the shorter blonde.

"Yeah you weren't in school, which is stranger even for you dude." Benny added in.

Ozzie was still out of it, the bloodlust growing as every second past. His wounds and cuts weren't healing because of the lack of blood. Ozzie began telling the three how he ended up being a fledgling. It had started when he left his house Friday morning.

"I was walking to school when this guy came up to me and began talking to me. He said something about a party he was throwing later that night and that you two were going to be there." He finished while pointing at them, "At first it sounded impossible, but somehow I was convinced and decided to ditch school. I went to GamerTown and after that it was all a blur."

Alison asked, "Who turned you and why?"

"Jason did, I woke up later that night with the sudden urge to drink blood." Ozzie answered her.

"You drank human blood?" All of them said at once and Ozzie nodded in disagreement. Alison sighed in relief but was still worried because the bloodlust is very hard to keep in check.

"When I woke up I wanted to because my throat was on fire. I wanted…No I needed blood, but something stopped me. More like someone, Jason did something with his eyes and the bloodlust stopped." Ozzie told the three and Alison was now even more worried.

"A fledgling needs blood within the first twenty-four hours or their mortal body starts to give out!" Alison stated to the three as the two boys turned back to Ozzie.

Ozzie was coughing from all the talking, his throat was burning with the need of blood, but Ozzie shook it off. Benny questioned why he looked badly beaten.

Ozzie recalled the memory and winced in pain as the thoughts came rushing in.

* * *

_Jason was watching Ozzie adjust to his new life, he had plans for this boy and he was sure it would work._

_"Vampire 101, you need blood." Jason spoke to the newest fledgling, "Too bad that isn't an option." He smirked as he grabbed his shoulders. He looked at Ozzie who was terrified beyond belief, "You will starve until its time."_

_Ozzie complied with Jason's orders and showed no emotion, he had been put in a trance. It was only a matter of time until the bloodlust got too strong that he could possibly die._

_Jason snarled as he flung Ozzie against the wall of the room. Ozzie was about to run towards the exit when Jason appeared in front of him and pinned him to the wall. "Why would you want to leave? They're not going to accept this new you. In fact they are going to despise you, you are a monster." Jason taunted him and threw him towards the stairs._

_Ozzie's body was starting to form bruises as he received another blow to his abdomen. He winced in pain and struggled to stand up. Jason picked him up as he taunted him again, "You may not know this yet, but this town fears and hates vampires. Your friend's families have secrets of their own. And one of them is hatred towards the creatures of the night. They will vanquish you the first chance they get."_

"_I don't care what you say, I rather die than betray my own friends." Ozzie spat back at the older male. Jason furious snarled and slapped him across the room, sending him flying towards the pool. He flitted towards him as Ozzie flew in the air, he jumped up and caught him by the neck and slammed him into the pool causing water to fly everywhere. He flashed out of the pool while holding Ozzie by the neck, "Your death would be too easy." He dropped Ozzie soaking wet on the pavement, "I actually have plans for."_

_Ozzie was on all fours coughing the water out of his throat, "What plans?"_

"_You will soon find out." He smirked as he flashed into the house dragging the blonde boy with him still coughing water._

* * *

"A few hours later he sent me with someone here." Ozzie coughed out, as the two friends felt really bad for not being there or looking hard enough. Ozzie reassured them it wasn't their fault; if someone was to blame it was Jason.

"So, Alison what exactly happens if he doesn't drink blood?" Justin asked the brunette.

"I'm not going to make it complicated." Alison began her explanation; "He is going to die, if he doesn't get some kind of blood in him."

Ozzie looked really out of shape, from having dealt with Jason to not drinking blood he looked very malnourished. And that was an understatement, Ozzie's skin had shriveled and his bone lines were visible around his face and hands, his hair looked lifeless and dull. He was weak and was beginning to cough more frequently it was beginning to cause Ozzie pain. Alison flew out of the balcony doors and was back within seconds with a squirrel.

Justin and Benny were grossed out, but if it would help their friend then so be it. Ozzie hesitated for a moment, he looked at his two friends and they nodded at him. Ozzie's fangs slid out and he sank them into the animal he was holding. When he drained the animal of its blood he wiped his face using the backside of his wrist. He was starting to look better, his hair regained some of its protein and shine, and his skin was returning to normal. The bruises were taking the longest to heal, what came next surprised the trio.

Ozzie's hair was loosing its shine again and his skin was shriveling back into the bones, he looked like a mess again. The blood did not work for him; he got the burning sensation at the back of his throat again. His eyes flashed to golden yellow and he started to cough again. The coughing sounded a lot more painful to the three in the room. Justin reached out his hand to comfort the blonde boy, but Ozzie hissed at him before he flashed to the balcony and jumped off onto the front yard of the house.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**What does everyone think so far? What's the deal with Jason and this "rock"? Is there a bigger purpose than Jason is leading on?**

**Thanks to _Bethan Forever_ and _Cubillos_ for your recent reviews. I'm glad your liking it.**

**_-Dominus Trinus 13_**


	12. Death is Only the Beginning

**A/N: So I got my first negative review. No biggie not everyone is going to like my work. I just hope that you give it a chance, I'm sure you'll like it. Thanks to _Cubillos_ your reviews are appreciated I'm glad you're liking it so far. And thanks to anyone out there who is reading my first FanFic. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : _Death is Only the Beginning_**

* * *

The three ran to him, Justin was about to jump towards him Alison stopped him in time. She grabbed Benny and jumped down holding the two by their shirts. They saw Ozzie near the fountain and ran to him. Ozzie turned around looking less human with each moment that passed and more creature-like. His face was getting paler and the iris in his eyes began to elongate. He kept snarling and hissing at the three in front of him.

"Alison, I thought you said it would work." Justin exclaimed at her, "Why does he look like that?" Justin questioned her.

"Obviously what Jason told me was a lie." She responded back.

"Well, what do we do? We can't let him die!" Benny shouted at the two.

Justin thought for a second at the options and only one stuck out to him. "He has to have human blood, it's to late for animal blood. He has to complete the transition."

Ozzie was coughing more heavily and was unable to sustain himself and fell to his knees. He was coughing blood out of his mouth and looked like he was about to give out. The bones of his spine began to crack and could be clearly seen through his shirt.

"Alison, quick carry him to the room!" Justin ordered, "Benny go to room where we drew our blood for the project and get one of the test tubes. Quick!"

Alison flashed to Ozzie and flew him up to the room; Justin and Benny used the front entrance and went up the stairs. Benny went to the left while Justin went to the right into his room.

Benny opened the door to room and went to the back where the blood was locked up in a small, special, cryogenic chamber. He typed in the passcode and pulled one of the test tubes in the center of chamber. "Keeps the blood cold like it's frozen, but not solid." He closed it and headed to Justin's room.

He quickly handed the test tube to Justin hoping there was still enough time to save his friend. Ozzie was lying on Justin's bed in a comatose state with blood stained clothes. Justin asked Benny to hold his mouth open while he dumped the contents of the test tube into his mouth. Easier said then done because Ozzie's mouth wouldn't budge, Alison helped the two and Ozzie had blood run down his throat.

They stepped back waiting for the process to be finished and over with. Justin headed to the bathroom and threw the test tube into the garbage; a label from the test tube landed in the sink, _"JB", _it read. Justin turned the faucet on and splashed water onto his face. The water ran down the drain and took the label with it. Justin turned the faucet off and headed into the room. Alison was no longer in the room and Benny was sitting on the desk chair waiting impatiently for something to happen with his friend.

Benny would never admit it, but he cared for Ozzie. Justin knew it was just a way for Benny to cope with people he cared for. He thought if he put walls up it'd be easier on him if they ever left him in the future. Aside from Justin, it's just the way Benny handled friendships.

"Where's Alison?" Justin asked Benny.

"She said she had to get home, it was getting late and her parents were probably worried." Benny answered never taking his eyes off of Ozzie.

They heard a car outside honking, Justin went to see from the balcony and saw his parents were home. They were going to ask how Ozzie got here and what happened to him.

"My parents are home!" Justin exclaimed to Benny, "Hurry and clean up." They ran back and forth the room trying to clean up as best as they could. "Here's the story, he came crying because he was bullied and didn't want his mom to see him like this." Benny nodded.

Aaron was the first one to check on them, and asked how their grounded day was when he spotted Ozzie on the bed badly beaten and with blood stained clothes.

They told him what had happened and asked him not tell his parents and Ozzie's mom. He was reluctant but agreed to the boys' wishes. He saw that Ozzie was safe and there was nothing to worry about. "On one condition." Aaron stated to them, "I have to take him home, his mom has been worried sick."

Now the boys didn't know what to say, he could wake up as a full vampire and attack his mom, or worse bite her. They had no choice though; Ozzie isn't capable of hurting anyone.

* * *

Aaron drove Ozzie to his house and carried him to his room. Luckily his mother didn't question him, all he told her was that Ozzie showed up at the Baywood Estate seeking comfort from his two friends, Justin and Benny. She let it slide this time; she was just glad her son was safe.

Ozzie was on his bed laying still. No one had noticed that his heart had stopped beating since Aaron carried him out of Justin's room. He lay on the bed not moving, not breathing, and definitely not living.

Inside, his body was being reengineered from the core out. Vampire venom was the only fluid substance flowing freely within the body. The internal organs and vital parts of the body were absorbing the vampire venom until there wasn't any left. His heart was completely still, until it started producing new blood from within. Once the heart filled its four chambers with new, freshly produced blood it started to pump out the blood to the entire body. Every vein and artery in his body was filled with the new blood rushing at the speed of light. On the outside his skin was expanding to its normal state and the bruises were starting to heal and vanish from existence. His dull hair was getting the proteins and shine it once had. He still wasn't breathing as his body tried to catch up with the new change. His eyes shot open with a golden hue, then quickly transitioned back to his natural blue eyes. He was still motionless and not breathing, he just lay there on the bed lifeless. A few more precious seconds passed his heart beating at a constant pace, _da-dum, da-dum, da-dum. Da-dum; _suddenly he gasped for air as he sat upright on his bed. The transformation was finally complete.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Review how Part Two is going so far.**

_**-Dominus Trinus 13**_


	13. Being Normal is Vastly Overrated

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : ****_Being Normal is Vastly Overrated_**

* * *

"Why did you allow them to go?" Miranda stated to her husband as Jake and Penelope walked into the office, "They are grounded for sneaking out and taking the car!" She slammed the door behind her. She walked over to the desk waiting for her husband to give her an answer.

"Ozzie is their friend." Jake started, "Besides they said he was badly beaten and wanted to make sure he was doing okay." Miranda understood that much but wasn't happy with everything that has been happening; she was just being the overprotective mom.

"Both of you know I will be leaving for three months to work on a new film project." Miranda stated as she took a seat next to Penny opposite from Jake, "I know that both boys are developing into their gifts, but I don't want that to rule their lives. I want them to have a normal life."

Grandma Knight grunted at her and sat back in her chair, "Oh, being normal is vastly overrated." Jake chuckled at the elder woman's response.

"Well, I like being normal." Miranda proudly stated to both of them. "You know Jake, Penny," she sighed and sat back into her chair, "As much as I want the kids to grow up normal, they're not normal." She smirked as she thought of the perfect plan to discuss about, one that Penny wouldn't refuse and Jake would hate, but would agree on.

Jake saw the look his wife was giving them and was curious as to what she was thinking, "Honey, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Jake and Penny were waiting for Miranda to respond, what she said next stunned them.

"The boys can learn about their family gifts." Miranda explained to both of them who had grins plastered on their faces, "On two conditions." Their grins quickly fell knowing there was a catch. "One, Penny here, will train them on how to use them wisely. Two," she turned to her husband with a devilish grin, "They can't find out that we know about these gifts, nor that you have a gift. Understood?" she pointed a finger at both for an understanding.

"Understood dear." Grandma Knight answered her and turned to Jake.

"How is that fair?" Jake questioned his wife's conditions.

"I know how you can get when you want to show off, plus I'm not going to be here for three months." She stated to him as she got up and started walking towards the door, "Who knows what you will contribute to the mess those two can already make without the help of a supernatural ability." Jake stared at her as she fiercely stormed out of the room. Miranda did not bother looking back at her husband, who knew was shooting daggers at her, she knew he had no choice.

Penny chuckled at him as she too got up and left the room, Jake could not believe what just happened. His wife had just manipulated him, and she didn't have a supernatural ability. He sat back into his office chair and sighed deeply while rubbing his temples, "Women." He got up and followed Penny to the secret room.

* * *

Aaron knocked on the door and waited for someone to respond, "You two boys have three hours before we have to head back." Justin and Benny nodded in agreement, Jake only let them go as long as Aaron drove them there and back. "Good Afternoon, Sheriff Matthews."

A woman in her late thirties answered the door; she was a three inches shorter than Aaron who was nearly six feet tall. She was very beautiful with short blonde hair, which was styled in an inverted bob made famous by Victoria Beckham; she had the most beautiful, piercing green eyes, they're like two lily pads floating on a crystal clear lake.

"Call me Liz, Aaron. I'm off duty." Elizabeth responded to Aaron who only smiled back. Justin and Benny kept their amused grins to themselves, "Come on in. What can I do for you three?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"The boys wanted to check on Ozzie. They want to know if he's doing better." Aaron stated as she showed them into the living room.

"He's sleeping upstairs, go on up you two." She pointed at the stairs and the boys quickly made there way towards the stairway. "Justin, Benny, hold on." The two boys stopped in their tracks on third step and turned around, "I just want to thank you for finding my son. He's lucky to have friends like you two." The two boys smiled at her and headed back up the stairs.

The two knocked on Ozzie's door, but there was no answer from the other side. They barge in and find an empty room, an empty bed, and the curtains barely open letting some sunlight and breeze come in. Ozzie's room reflected his personality perfectly. The room was painted a bright blue with white trimmings and borders. His room was plastered with posters of Star Wars, Star Trek and Spiderman to name a few. On his bookcase there were an assortment of comic books and action figures, some in mint condition. Near the window sill Ozzie had his computer desk set up with a game system hooked up to the screen. Ozzie's bed sheets were a simple bright blue and white compared to the rest of the room.

They walk into the room calling Ozzie's name and still no answer, they turn around about to leave the room when something falls near the window. The two investigate and approach the window slowly and cautiously. They take opposite sides of the window; they nod and quickly look out the window in all sides.

"Nothing." Both say in defeat. They turn around and are startled by Ozzie appearing out of nowhere.

"Guys, waazuup?" Ozzie asks the two completely ignoring the fact that he scared them.

"Ozzie?" Justin questioned the blonde hair boy.

"Is that you?" Benny finished for Justin completely stunned at the appearance of the blonde haired boy. He was no longer wearing his nerdy clothes the way he used to. He had a graphic red t-shirt under his unbuttoned blue plaid shirt and a black jacket over his shirts. His hair was no longer perfectly parted to the right; instead it was messy, shaggy hair and in all honesty wasn't that bad of a look for him.

"What happened to you? You," Justin stammered out, "you look normal!" they both walked around their friend making sure it wasn't some prank.

"All I Know is I woke up this morning feeling awesome." Ozzie excitedly stated to his two friends as he paced around the room. "No asthma, no allergies, no braces, I don't need my glasses, and I barely have to sleep anymore." His happiness died when he remembered something and walked to the window. "The only problem's the sun, kind of annoying," he opened the curtain a bit more and put his hand in between the sunlight waiting for it to start burning like it had done earlier, "Hmm, that's weird. It burned me this morning when I tried going to your house." He shrugged it off and opened the curtains letting the sun hit every corner of the room.

The sun casts a shadow and Justin's eyes wander to it, he suddenly remembers what day it is. "Ozzie do you have a calendar?" Justin frantically asks. Ozzie flashes to the closet door and pulls the calendar off and flits back to Justin with the calendar in hand. He quickly searches for the September page, and looks down to the phases of the moon. "Guys, there's a full moon tonight. Jason is going to use the crystal and bring back his family and followers." Justin worriedly looks up to them and glances at Ozzie's alarm clock on the nightstand. "We have about four hours before nightfall, and six or seven 'til the full moon reaches its apex."

"We don't even know where this unmarked grave is Justin. How do we stop a three hundred year old vampire, when we don't even know how the crystal works?" Benny asked Justin who shrugged his shoulders, "Do you think Alison would know?"

Ozzie was confused but when he heard the words _crystal_ he remembered something he had overheard at Jason's mansion. "Are you guys talking about the Redivivus Crystal?" Ozzie asked the two who were on their way out of his room. They suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"Redi-what?" Benny asked he looked at Justin with a confused expression.

"Say that again Ozzie." Justin asked the confused boy.

Ozzie explained to them what he had overheard at Jason's mansion while the two boys walked back in and closed the door. "Jason kept talking about how he needed Alison to join for the crystal to work. He needed three vampire sacrifices."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review tell me how it's going so far.**

**-****_Dominus Trinus 13_**


	14. Vampire 101 - Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 : ****_Vampire 101 - Hunting_**

* * *

At the Lockwood Estate Jason was busy preparing the last of his plans, he had the crystal, he had his vampires, and the perfect plan to execute. He no longer cared if Alison joined, but he still wanted to have fun with her while he still could.

"Tonight's the night of one of the rarest alignments in the sky, it's time to take back this town from those who took it from us!" Jason exclaimed to the group as he picked up the box that held the crystal. The box had ancient carvings inscribed on it, with two gems on the front. As he held the box in the air triumphantly the gems started to glow softly.

Jason set the box down on the table and picked up a map, he showed everyone where the site of old Lockwood Estate had burned down. "The location of the unmarked grave where my followers were burned alive is at Baywood High. Everyone knows what to do, go and get ready." Everyone started to flash out of the house and into the town, "Erica hold on, I have one final task for you." Erica stopped in her tracks and turned around as Jason flashed up to her. He whispered in her ear with pure hatred, as she smirked and flitted out of the house in a blur creating a small breeze.

Jason turned around and looked at the box and chuckled devilishly, "Soon we shall be reunited and take back what's ours." Jason touched the box and it started to glow again. He started to hear the voices in whispers again; he turned in all directions trying to identify the direction they were projecting from.

_Time! _The first voice echoed through the room softly._ Seek to know no more! _The second voiced echoed in his head loudly. Jason could have sworn something or someone flitted in the room. The voices continued to echo throughout the house, his head turning in all directions; he wanted the voices to stop tormenting him. He dropped to his knees clutching his head, "STOP!" he yelled in agony. His eyes transitioned to neon blue and bared his fangs at the voices.

All of a sudden the voices stopped, he slowly got up from the floor, looked in all directions and was forcefully pinned to the desk behind him by an invisible force. All the voices echoed in the room as he struggled to break free, but the force was stronger than him. "Show yourself!" Jason snarled baring his fangs and neon blue eyes.

_We'll be watching! _The voices echoed loudly one final time. The force that was keeping Jason down vanished with the whispers, the room settled down while Jason got up. He knew what he was supposed to do and did not hesitate. He grabbed the box and flashed out of his house in an instant making his way towards the school.

* * *

Alison was waiting for the boys to show up, they were running a tad late. The three boys had to sneak out of Ozzie's house, which was easier said than done. Ozzie was able to carry them both out of the window and they quickly ran to Benny's house, knowing his grandma was at the Baywood Estate his house was empty; plus his house was only five blocks away from Ozzie's.

Alison saw the three boys down the street running towards the house while they were looking back. She was wondering why they kept checking back every few seconds. "Why the looks?"

The trio was panting for air, "We-had-to…" Justin began to explain while he rested his hands on his knees and Benny jumped in to finish.

"Sneak-out. We're actually-grounded." Benny told the brunette girl through pants.

She nodded at them and began to walk towards the house. "So what did you guys have to tell me?"

Benny unlocked the door to the manor and they quickly ran up to Benny's room. Benny's room was similar to Justin's; it was filled with posters plastered on the walls from their favorite comics, movies, and video games. Benny's room was messier than Justin's; he had comic books on the floor, random papers on and around his computer desk. His bed was unmade and there was some clothes peeping from under his bed. "You still haven't cleaned your room?" Justin exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Later!" Alison shouted at him.

Justin told Alison that tonight was the night of the full moon and they only had about three or so hours until then; the sun was beginning to set behind the edge of the woods on the north side of town, making the skies turn dark with shades of red and yellow running across the horizon.

"Jason needs the sacrifice of three vampires for the crystal to work. In order for a resurrection to work he needs to transfer the life energy of three vampires." Justin started to explain while Alison tried to soak in the news. "Now the crystal we read about was called the Animus Crystal, which is basically a way to preserve a supernatural soul; Ozzie overheard Jason say he had a Redivivus Crystal."

"Wikipedia says _redivivus_ is Latin for reborn or resurrection." He chimed in while reading from the computer. Alison looked worried now, she wondered if they had read about the wrong crystal.

"So that's why he wants me to join so badly. And possibly why he turned Erica." Alison stated, "But why us, what's so special about us that he couldn't use his own followers?"

"If he was planning on using three vampires, then that's why he turned Ozzie too." Justin concluded, "But why would he, why you three?" He questioned while trying to connect the dots, but that was impossible. He honestly had no idea what the old vampire's intentions were.

"So, how do we stop him?" Alison asked the three.

"How many ways can you kill a vampire? We need to learn all their weaknesses if we are going to have a chance at stopping him." Justin answered. Alison had an idea, she instructed them to follow her outside. The boys were about to get a crash course in _Vampire Hunting 101._

* * *

Alison set up a test dummy in Benny's backyard using a giant pillow, and a hockey helmet and a wooden pole for support. They took some pointed wooden planks from the small garden his grandma set up. Justin was using a crowbar to pry them off the nails while Benny had a hammer to hit the crowbar with and Ozzie ready to catch every single plank they threw at him. Alison had enough and wanted to get down to business, she went to the wooden fence and firmly held one plank and yanked it off with her vampire super strength and tossed it to Benny, who dropped the hammer and caught it. They looked at her as she quickly broke off the planks one by one while throwing them to the boys.

They set up and Alison showed them where they had to stake a vampire. She super sped towards the test dummy and forcefully drove the pointed edge of the plank through the dummy's center right chest.

"At this point if they haven't winced in pain, you haven't pierced their heart." She stated and drove the plank further in, "They should start to disintegrate in some form."

First up was Justin; he set himself up while the others watched. He ran towards the dummy, jumped a bit and spun in the air as he drove the plank through its chest; Benny giving him a thumbs up while nodding his head, Alison smiled thinking he probably got it off some video game, and Ozzie cheering him on. Benny was next, unlike his counterpart, decided to sneak up from behind and stake the dummy through the chest. Ozzie was at a distance and using his vampire super strength threw the wooden plank towards the dummy's chest. The plank impaled the dummy knocking it down from the powerful force Ozzie created. The three stared in shock as Ozzie was cheering in place at his victory. They did a couple more test runs until Alison was over it; they play too many video games. She thought they were ready as they'll ever be.

"What else can we use besides stakes?" Justin asked.

"We can fill our water blasters with holy water!" Benny excitedly stated.

"Now unlike movies and what you may think, vampires don't burn with holy water." Alison explained to the boys, "Same with the sun, we don't burn to dust or sparkle like in _Twilight_."

"Then why did I burn this morning?" Ozzie sassed the girl who seemed to have all the answers.

"You were completing your transition?" She stated but it sounded more like a question than an answer. "But you could shoot small pencils to stun them. It'll slow them down enough to stake them." She said to Benny. The three went back up to the room with Alison walking slowly behind them and started rigging their blasters with small, sharp, wooden pencils.

Alison was watching them put small pencils in foam darts and attaching them to a belt that was connected to their blaster. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well seeing as our plan to get Ozzie and Erica didn't work before, I say we wing it." Benny stated to everyone, Justin smacked his friend in the shoulder and Benny mouthing a _what_.

"He's not wrong you know." Alison defended Benny's rational decision.

"Wait, we still haven't found where this so called _unmarked grave_ is?" Benny interjected the group. Alison's phone went off as she got a phone call from _Erica._

"Alison, help!" Erica cried through the phone line, "_He _is trying to kill me."

"Who is trying to kill you? And why are you crying?" Alison questioned the sobbing girl.

"Jason. He said I failed and as punishment I was going to be a sacrifice for some crystal." Erica sobbed some more and sounded terrified.

"Erica, calm down I can barely understand what you are saying. Where are you?" Alison asked Erica, she stopped long enough to answer her.

"He took us to the school, I managed to get away from Trevor, but they are looking for me. Please come, hurry" Erica spoke in whispers afraid that she'll get caught.

"Okay Erica stay hidden. I'll be there-" Alison was cut off by a screaming Erica as the line went dead. "Erica? ERICA!"

The three boys looked concerned, "What happened?" Justin asked.

"It's Erica, she's in trouble. Jason took them to the school, that's where the unmarked grave is. C'mon lets go." She quickly snapped at them and didn't wait for their response. They quickly ran down the stairs and were stopped by Grandma Knight.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**_-Dominus Trinus 13_**


	15. The Seer & The Spell-Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : ****_The Seer & The Spell-Master_**

* * *

"Grandma?" Benny quickly stated and covered it up, "I mean, hi grandma. We were just-" Grandma was not having any of it, she pointed towards he hall.

"Follow me you two." She signaled at Justin and Benny, Ozzie super sped out of the house and Alison was about to sneak out, but was stopped "Not so fast, you too follow me." Alison was not happy because her friend was in trouble, but she followed anyways.

She opened the door in the hallway and let Justin and Benny in. Both noticed that the door hasn't always been there, "Was this door always here Grandma?" Benny called out as he took in the scene. The room was similar to the one at Justin's house; Alison wondered what these families were hiding.

She went to the shelf that held vials and items for a particular supernatural being. She picked up something wrapped in a black cloth. She started to unwrap them and held them in the air, "If you are going to be battling the bloodsuckers, you're gonna need these."

"Whoa!" Justin exclaimed taking the two daggers from her hands. Everyone was shocked, but Benny more or so than the rest. He was at a loss for words trying to piece it together.

"Where'd you-?" he stuttered out pointing to the daggers in Justin's hand, "Where'd you get those?" he was now looking at his grandmother as she tried to explain.

"Spend almost a century in this town and you pick up a few things." She began to explain to the group, "I didn't think we'd actually ever need those again. Also don't let your two friends touch them, it'll burn them."

"What do you mean, again?" Justin asked the elderly woman. She smiled at him and walked over to a trunk.

"There's a lot to be explained and I promise you I will, but for now this will have to do." She opened the trunk and pulled out two small books. The two books were bound by green leather and had ribbon bookmarks attached at the top. There was no real visible difference in the books, only the different kind of content each possessed.

She handed Benny and Justin their proper book. "Now, I bookmarked a few spells for both of you, but be careful..." She looked at both boys; "They don't always do what you want them to when you haven't practiced."

Alison was chuckling at Benny who seemed really lost at the moment soaking everything in. Justin was a little puzzled by it all, but things couldn't get weirder with everything that's been happening.

Benny opened the book and started skimming pages, "Are you a witch?" Alison asked wanting a definite answer.

"Not a witch dear, I'm an earth priestess. Very different." She turned to the female fledgling, "But Justin here, he's a type of witch." Benny looked up at his best friend who was still looking through his book.

"So you're-? Eh, but-" The tall boy was still dumbfounded, "How?" his voice broke earning a small chuckle from Alison. Justin finally looked up wanting to know as well.

"I didn't wanna tell you before you were ready. I thought it might freak you out." She started off saying at both, "But there's a reason why you two are drawn to the unexplained." She was looking at Benny now, "You have the makings of a first-rate spell master." Hearing at how awesome that sounded his face was blasting with excitement and self-confidence that he was bumping his shoulders at Justin. Justin grinned at him in excitement because Benny had always expressed how he wanted to do something awesome like Justin, and now he could. "And Justin here," Grandma continued motioning to Justin, whose head quickly snapped to her at the mention of his name "He's a seer. That's his path."

Benny was overly excited at this new discovery, "I'm the spell master." He exclaimed while pointing his thumb at himself.

Justin was a bit confused, he wanted to know what a _seer _was. He thought maybe that would explain why he sees images in his head. "Wait. What? A Seer?"

"Well, you get visions, don't you? I thought you and Benny were talking about them the other day?" She questioned the boy.

"That was you?" Justin quickly realized," I knew someone was spying on us!" He exclaimed to Benny, "You owe me five bucks!" he playfully smacked his friend in the arm.

Grandma Knight was clearly embarrassed; she didn't know his powers were this advanced yet. Benny was smirking at his grandmother who was caught red handed.

"Guys come on, Erica is in trouble. We need to hurry if we are going to stop him." Alison stated as she began to leave the room. The boys quickly followed her out.

"Wait," Grandma called after them, "I don't agree with this vampire situation, but since you are fighting on the right side I will let it slide." They all looked at her questioningly, "I'll explain later, here take my keys."

She followed them to the car wishing them the best, "And remember, evil is always at a disadvantage. The earth is good. You're fighting on the right side."

* * *

The full moon shinned brightly in the dark clear skies, a shadow was approaching and the group had only so much time.

"I think there is only one crystal and whoever told Jason about it was deceiving him." Justin told everyone in the car, "I don't think he knows what the crystal actually does. We can use that against him."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Benny questioned his friend while he flipped through pages in his spell book. "Grandma failed to mention that this book is barely even written in English." Benny annoyingly stated.

"I have no idea, but we are one step ahead of him. What I still don't understand is why the unmarked grave is at the school. And what did the book say about a swallowed moon?" Justin questioned the group as Alison pulled into the school parking lot where Ozzie was already waiting.

There was no sign of life on campus; the wind could be heard gushing through the tress, leaves blowing in the night sky. Everything was quiet, too quiet. The four teenagers walked towards the entrance of the school gym carrying a duffel bag. Justin tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Alison stepped in and used her vampire super strength to force the door open. The four quietly stepped into the school, careful not to attract attention.

Once they walk to the center of the gym Justin and Benny felt waves of pain enter their bodies. Justin held his head as he screeched in pain, his knees were beginning to give away and he began to lose his balance. Benny held his sides as he experienced bolts of energy surge through his body rapidly and he too fell to his knees. Alison and Ozzie tried to help them up, but it was no use, Ozzie instead grabbed the duffel bag from Justin. Their pain only lasted seconds and soon left their bodies, they struggled to get on their feet on their own. Ozzie helped Benny up while Alison helped Justin. When Justin's hand made contact with Alison's he gasped as he was taken into a vision.

The image started blurry as it was taking center stage in his mind, a faint glow surrounded the edges of the image as it became clear. Justin could mentally see a figure standing in a dark area with a glowing box at hand. The image flashed white and a new image formed in his head. He saw Ozzie and Benny's neighborhood with a red orb in the sky, and it quickly flashed white revealing an area behind Benny's house where a tree stood. The tree was enormous, but dead; the tree branches did not have a single leaf on them. It suddenly disappeared as he gasped for air. Benny held him up since Alison was frozen in place while Justin entered his mind. The world started back as soon as he breathed in, "How long?" he asked Benny.

"Less than two seconds, it happens pretty fast actually." He answered the shorter boy. Alison wondered how Benny had gotten to where Justin was standing, but there were other things on her mind, saving Erica.

The four continued walking towards the school's main hallway, each of them protecting each other's backs. As they start walking in the hall, Ozzie's very sensitive ears hear something. "Guys, there's something coming from the cafeteria." They headed towards the cafeteria doors and carefully opened the doors.

Alison saw her best friend chained up, blind folded, and gagged to a chair. She had visible bruises formed on her face. She quickly flashed over to her in the blink of an eye trying to break her free. Justin wondered why they would leave her just tied up; _if Jason needed a sacrifice, wouldn't he have killed her already? _Nothing made sense to him, it seemed way too easy, and then it dawned on him. "Alison it's a trap! We need to leave now!" Justin yelled to her, Benny and Ozzie started to walk towards the gym when they spotted four vampires coming down the stairs. They quickly hid from sight and headed back to Justin.

"Justin, we've got company!" Benny quietly exclaimed to Justin.

"I can't just leave her here!" Alison stated to him while she tried to break the chains loose, but she was too weak from the lack of blood. She stopped what she was doing when she smelled the scent of vampires approaching. "Is someone coming?" she asked the three, who were still outside the doors of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, four crazy, bloodsucking vampires." Benny whispered in panic.

"Well, why don't you guys come-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she slammed into something. "What the heck?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Justin turned around to see Alison feeling the air. "What are you doing?"

"I can't get out!" she exclaimed while slamming fists into the air trying to break whatever force was holding her back. She used her full vampire strength and speed to break the invisible wall that was holding her back, but it was no use, she was trapped.

The four vampires turned the corner of the hall and snarled at the sight of the group. Their eyes turned golden yellow, baring fangs and all. "Run you idiots!" Alison yelled at them. The boys started to run in the opposite direction of the approaching vampires leaving Alison trapped alone in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Only 3 more chapters til this story comes to an end. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who keep reading and reviewing.**

**_-Dominus Trinus 13_**


	16. Eternal Misery

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 : ****_Eternal Misery_**

* * *

The four vampires were passing the cafeteria doors and smirked at Alison as they continued down the hall. Alison felt helpless as she continued to pound the air in defeat, "You want me! Leave them alone!" She fell to her knees and grunted, "Why did I have to drag them into this mess. Even Erica, I'm a horrible person, I should have listened to her when she begged me not to go out with Jason."

She recalled the events that lead up to her world being turned upside down. They were simpler times; everything was perfect, no troubles, no drama, and definitely no _vampires_.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Erica, but Jason convinced me to go." Alison felt guilty; lately she's been pushing her friend away in order to spend more time with Jason. It may have been her first boyfriend, but she knew she shouldn't be neglecting her friend. In fact she had hoped nothing would change between their long, lasting friendship._

_It was the weekend before school started and the two girls have been planning for months that they would get a whole new wardrobe for the new school year. Alison had convinced Erica to be more confident with herself; change her style up a bit. Erica reluctantly agreed to her best friend's wishes. Erica was once a shadow of herself, overly nice to everyone, especially those who picked on her for being a nerd. She walked and stood very timidly and dressed age appropriate. Erica never wore make-up, had her hair in a high ponytail, wore purple glasses, she wore skinny jeans that weren't too tight and Vans sneakers. She wore t-shirts, but always had a zipped up long sleeve jacket covering them._

"_Ali, we never spend anytime together anymore. I miss hanging out with you." Erica spoke softly with sadness evident in her voice._

"_I know Erica." Alison sympathetically spoke back to the blonde girl._

"_You don't even text me anymore." Erica spoke truthfully, ever since Jason came into the picture Alison devoted most of her time with him._

"_It's just that-" she was cut off by Erica who sounded almost angry, something Alison rarely saw from Erica._

"_No, it's okay. I got it. I'm not cool enough for you since you started dating Jason." Erica exclaimed as she started to walk away from her friend._

"_Erica wait! Let me make it up to you." Alison yelled while running up to her friend. "He invited me over for a small party, come with me." Erica stopped walking and turned around._

"_Ali, he's bad news. You know my parents would never let me go to late night parties. And you've never stayed out late, why the sudden change." She questioned the brunette and waited for a response. Alison pleaded with the taller girl until she finally spoke, "FINE! But you have to tell my mom I'm sleeping over at your house." Alison screamed with excitement as she hugged her best friend._

_It was soon night and the two girls had arrived at Jason's house. Erica had no idea Jason lived in Ridgeview Grand Island, and she started to get bad vibes from him. "Glad you could make it Alison and you brought a friend." Jason looked at both girls with a smirk._

_He took Alison upstairs to his library and left Erica alone near the refreshments. He showed her many romantic novels he possessed in his collection; he loathed the section of Twilight for its representation of vampires, but showed it to her anyways. Alison loved the series and started to talk about how much she loved vampires for their complex nature. Jason leaned in for a kiss and Alison was hesitant, but leaned in to close the gap between them. Jason kissed her lips softly and started to peck her down her neck. Alison was beginning to feel uncomfortable and was telling Jason to stop. He wouldn't listen and continued until he heard the sound of her blood near her neck. Alison pushed him off but Jason held onto her with his strength, his fangs quickly came out as he hissed and pierced her neck letting the vampire venom enter her blood stream. Alison felt a sharp pain for a second before she passed out in his arms._

Alison was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone hiss behind her.

* * *

The three boys outsmarted the vampires and were heading back towards the cafeteria entrance. They rounded a corner and were surprised to see the vampires again.

"I thought we lost them?" Benny quickly stated as they ducked behind a wall.

"Obviously not, they're vampires." Ozzie whispered to him.

"So are you idiot!" Benny interjected.

"Both of you shut up, we have to get back to Alison and help her; I have a plan." The two boys stopped bickering and listened, "We have to lure them into the cafeteria." The two boys gave him a confused look, "If Alison couldn't get out then they can't get out either."

"But, then how do we get out?" Benny whispered at the sound of his idea.

"I still don't know." Justin truthfully said, "Got any better ideas?" He raised an eyebrow at his best friend who clearly didn't have a clue. "Thought so, lets go."

The boys had their blasters in hand aimed at the vampires. They quietly walked towards the four vampires, "Ready?" Justin whispered to the two, "We run and shoot got it?" They nodded in agreement.

The three charged at them shooting darts of sharp, wooden pencils while yelling past them. The vampires winced in pain and fell to their knees; they quickly took the pencils out and flitted towards the cafeteria entrance creating a small breeze that blew poster and papers hanging on the walls.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Alison yelled at the blonde vampire behind Erica. She smirked as a group of vampires flashed in surrounding Erica. She was outnumbered and with the lack of blood was very weak. She heard the boys screaming down the halls and quickly turned to see them coming into the cafeteria with four vampires on their tails. "What are you guys doing?" They all made a circle, backs against each other, to have a viewing of all possible attacks.

"Trying to stay alive for one." Benny panted, while moving his blaster from side to side at the vampires.

"What he said!" Ozzie exclaimed aiming his blaster at the vampires who chased them. "What do we do now?"

"Where's Jason?" Asked Justin as he glanced around the room. The group, especially Alison was shocked to discover Jason wasn't here.

"Where's the bag?" Alison asked the three, Ozzie tossed it to her and she pulled out two wooden stakes. She aimed the two stakes towards the vampires in front of her and quickly turned around and threw them at the ones behind the group. The two snarled in pain and fell to their knees, Benny and Justin quickly shot at the two remaining vampires that were standing and they too fell down. Ozzie and Alison flashed towards the four vampires and impaled them in their hearts. They quickly vanished leaving nothing behind.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Just Two more chapters left and this story will come to its end.**

**_-Dominus Trinus 13_**


	17. Over Your Dead Body

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 : ****_Over Your Dead Body_**

* * *

The remaining group of vampires snarled in anger and flitted towards the group. The group quickly separated to take on the vampires separately. Ozzie used his newfound vampire strength and took on two vampire goons. He shot them with pencils stopping them in place so he could stake them through their hearts. The two vampires were in agony as they departed from this world. He glanced over to Alison who needed help fending off two vampires. He grabbed his blaster and shot at one of the vampires to give Alison enough time to stake. She looked over at him and nodded in thanks. Ozzie had run out of ammunition and headed towards the bag of weapons.

Justin and Benny decided to help each other out with four of the vampires. Justin's blaster ran out of pencil darts, he crouched down to pull out one of grandma's enchanted daggers. He shot up and jumped off one of the tables to impale a male vampire who was running towards him. The dagger impaled the vampire in the abdomen, Justin quickly tried to impale him in the heart, but as soon as he took out the dagger the vampire's skin was deteriorating. The vampire walked towards Justin, who kicked him in the chest sending his undead body crashing onto the floor with a loud _thud_. All that was left was a black stain on the floor.

Benny was quickly running out of pencils to shoot, so he too went towards the bag and met up with Ozzie to search for more weapons.

Alison was trying to make her way back to Erica. She glanced over to the chair where she had last seen her, but she was no longer there. The only thing left behind was a gag. She was kicked in the stomach by the female vampire she recognized as Diana, one of Jason's fiercest and finest vampires from his inner circle. She was a petite, tall, young girl with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Like Erica, she dressed provocatively to attract boy's attention; every male student worshipped her at her feet. They carried her things, did her homework, showered her with lavish gifts, only they didn't know that behind her pretty little face, hid a very dark secret.

She landed next to the chair Erica was last seen on. Alison looked towards her as Diana stood feet away. "Did I ever do anything to you?" Alison sympathetically stated to her.

The female vampire snarled at her, "Don't play coy with me princess." She snapped back, "I know what lurks in your lasting heart." Diana stated with a smirk.

"I hope you have a heart Diana," she sympathetically spoke as she was getting up, "because someday I'm going to drive a stake through it." Alison finished stating with anger as she flitted to her with vamp speed.

Diana's smirk fell as she heard Alison's rude remark and was replaced with rage. She saw Alison approach her quickly, but she quickly used her full vampire strength to backhand the approaching fledgling, sending her skidding across the cafeteria floor bringing down tables and chairs along with her. Alison hit the back wall of the cafeteria and was under all the wreckage. She removed chairs and tables from her way to get up from the messy rubble when she heard someone approaching her.

"That's not a very nice way to treat your family." Someone spoke out to her. Alison recognized the voice it belonged to Erica.

"This will never be my family." Alison stated as she came to realization that Erica was never in trouble to begin with, she had no visible bruises and looked better than ever in her new confident attire. Alison would be happy for this new Erica if she wasn't so evil and filled with hatred, but what Alison hated more was that she was the cause of it. "Don't you realize this is wrong? This is not who you're supposed to be." She exclaimed in anger and worry for her friend.

"This is who I wanted to be." Erica stated bitterly as she started to walk towards her former friend, "My whole life, I have been pushed around, bullied, laughed at. Never again." She softly spoke the last two words and paused. She looked away from her friend before looking back with her fangs and golden yellow eyes, "I really don't wanna hurt you, Alison. But you leave me no choice." She grunted while she pulled Alison's arms and flipped her on her back. Alison could not take many more hits, she was running out of energy, but she used the last of the energy she had to save Erica.

She quickly jumped up from the table and flipped Erica into the air. Erica fell on her back but kicked Alison away from her. She snarled in anger and flashed to Alison in an instant. Alison landed on the floor and was pulled up by Erica, slamming her on another table. Alison kicked her in the shin with full force giving her enough time to back flip off the table and over Erica. She pushed Erica onto the table and used the chain to tie up her hands behind her back around her waist. "I am not giving up on you!" She exclaimed as she continued to tie her up.

"Hey. Let her go." A monotone male voice called out from in front of her. Alison looked up towards the direction of the voice.

"Over my dead body." She exclaimed and the male vampire smirked.

He snarled flashing his fangs at her as he flitted towards the two girls. Alison flitted backwards away from him leaving Erica ample time to get up and break the chain from her wrists and waist. "She's all yours Trevor." She smirked and stormed off to who knows where. Alison was cornered and was too weak to flash out of there.

Ozzie and Justin were still fending off vampires while Benny looked for a spell under a table, only the boys didn't notice what had happened off in the corner of the cafeteria between Erica, Alison and Trevor.

"Have you found something Benny?" Justin exclaimed over his shoulder as he cut across a vampire's chest. His chest started to glow blue as the vampire grunted. He was sucked into the opening of his chest and vanished. Justin turned to see Benny but he was no longer there. He glanced in all directions until his eyes landed on a corner of the cafeteria. He saw Benny as he landed on his back on the floor with a thud. Two more vampires were approaching the three at the corner behind Trevor. "Alison's in trouble." He told Ozzie who had just vanquished the last of the vampires that were attacking them. Ozzie turned around to see Justin running towards Alison, but noticed there were still a few vampires on the floor; they had only been knocked out temporary with the wooden pencils.

"Freedom!" Benny yelled as he approached Trevor who simply raised his fist backwards, knocking Benny down with thud.

"Heh, Heh." Trevor glanced back, "A brave geek is still just a geek." He turned his direction towards Alison, and approached her, but Justin jumped in front of her.

"Stop right there." He pointed the dagger at Trevor, "I mean it." Trevor had no idea that his dagger could kill a vampire with a single prick.

"Oh, yeah? Or what?" Trevor menacingly stated as he backed up a little.

"Or this!" Justin exclaimed as he threw the dagger towards Trevor. Trevor quickly moved out of the way and the dagger hit the vampiress that was behind him.

Diana flinched as the blade made contact with her heart. She was about to pull the dagger out when she felt it shatter her heart. She looked up at the group and started to scream in pain as her body was erupting from the inside out, her internal organs where bursting into tiny pieces, and her veins were erupting from the poison the dagger had given her. A bright light peered out of the wound and her eyes, followed by her mouth. Her entire flesh was on fire and it was quickly being sucked into the blade of the dagger until she was nothing but a form of energy dissipating.

The group saw her disappear from sight as the dagger hit the floor and Trevor looked back at Justin angrily, "Okay, Now you're both dead." Ozzie threw the other dagger with his super strength at the remaining vampire behind Trevor. She too flinched when she felt something pierce her back. She was about to remove whatever had caused her to flinch when she started to feel on fire. She screamed in terror making Trevor look back at Alondra in a questioning way until he saw she had been hit with a dagger. He saw her struggle to remove the blade, but it was too late the poison was already in her system. Her skin was beginning to bubble and ripple on her arms and it quickly spread into her legs and upper body. Her veins were beginning to rupture from within causing the ripples that formed on her skin to rupture rapidly. Trevor backed away from her as he saw her one final time before her entire body ruptured throwing the dagger clear across Trevor's face. He used his vampire reflexes to catch the dagger with his hands before it gashed his face. He turned around about to use the same dagger on the two in front of him. He raised his hand and was about to stab Justin when Trevor heard a sizzle. He turned his head towards the blade in his hand where smoke began to appear. He dropped the blade and winced in pain. Alison was about to pick up the blade when Justin instructed her not too.

"Don't touch it! Vampires can't use them or they will start to burn." Alison understood and stepped back. Trevor recovered from his ordeal and was once again ready to attack.

Ozzie was relieved that his friends were safe, but then saw Trevor was about to impale Justin with the dagger. He flitted towards the group and picked up the dagger that had fallen from the first vampire. Trevor super sped towards Justin, while Justin pushed Alison and himself towards the wall. He felt a sudden wind in front of him and a blade piercing someone's skin. He looked up and saw that Ozzie had stepped in front of him with a dagger in hand through Trevor's stomach.

The vampire grabbed Ozzie's shoulders and looked down at the blade that had made contact with his body. Ozzie shook Trevor's arms off of him and removed the blade forcefully, "Never harm my friends again!" he grunted and kicked Trevor with full force away from the group. Trevor flew into the air in pain from the blow and gaping wound in his stomach. He snarled and hissed as his body failed to heal. He landed on the tiled floor with a loud bang. As a vampire, Trevor no longer needed to breath, but was currently heaving and panting for air as his body was being exposed to the poison from the dagger. As he struggled to take his final breaths he yelled and hissed in pain, a black smoke was appearing from his wound and was enveloping him. His last screams could be heard from within the smoke until the smoke quickly shrunk in size taking the body with it and only leaving a vapor that was slowly disappearing into the air.

Justin quickly picked up Benny who was still on the floor disorientated. Benny could barely stand up straight and leaned on Justin for support. Ozzie and Alison looked around the area there was no visible mark that they were ever here; except for the black stain, which could pass for something that was spilled by a student, and some wrecked tables.

The remaining fledglings and vampires stood up wondering where they were. They spotted a group in a corner and approached them. Ozzie and Alison stood in front of the two boys waiting for them to strike. "What happened? Where's Jason?" One of them asked. Justin recognized him from the party; it was the same guy that had asked if Benny and him had gone to the bathroom together. Justin stepped in front of Alison and Ozzie while supporting Benny.

"What do you mean? You don't know how you got here? Didn't Jason send you?" Justin questioned him.

"We were supposed to meet him somewhere? But we forgot." He quickly said to the group.

"What's the last thing you guys remember?" Justin asked hoping they would find out where Jason is.

"We were at his mansion, and he said he'll meet us at the school." He began to say to the group.

* * *

_Jason was telling his group the task at hand; "You will go to the school and wait for Alison in the cafeteria. Do whatever it takes to finish the job," he spoke to everyone with his neon blue eyes. "Just don't kill her or her friends. I will meet everyone after three full vampires die and just before the alignment of the full moon. The vampires I have chosen for the sacrifice are Alondra, Diana, and my oldest friend, Trevor." He pointed to each of them as they all nodded, "Once the last of them falls this compulsion will wear off and you can leave the school. You cannot leave before hand and you will have to thank Alison and her friends on my behalf. Once it's over you will forget about me." He banished them from his mansion, but called Erica over, "I have a special task for you."_

* * *

As soon as they thanked the group on behalf of Jason, they all flashed out of the cafeteria, their job was done. Alison wanted to know what Jason had in store for Erica. Justin could not believe Jason was powerful enough to compel an entire group of vampires and fledglings from leaving the school before the job was done. He didn't even know vampires could compel other vampires.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Thanks to those that continue to read and review, you guys are awesome! One FINAL chapter to conclude Part Two.**

**_-Dominus Trinus 13_**


	18. 13 Orchard Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 : ****_13 Orchard Park_**

* * *

"Tell Grandma to answer the phone." A disorientated Benny spoke as Justin carried him over his shoulder towards that parked car.

"Hold on, B. Stay with me." Justin grunted for Benny was a bit to heavy for Justin to carry, since he was taller than him. Alison was walking tiredly next to the two carrying the duffel bag. She groaned as she felt getting weaker from the lack of blood. She struggled to walk and fell to her knees, but Ozzie quickly flashed to her to keep her from falling. Justin put down Benny on the side of the car and looked back at the two vampires. "Come on. Hurry." He called back to them, "The alignment is in thirteen minutes and we have to find Jason." He checked his watch as he walked to them.

"Take the car." Alison could barely speak out and threw him the keys, "I'm to weak. And the hunger is getting stronger." Alison was beginning to speak in a deep voice.

"You have to come with us. We have to stop Jason-" he was cut off by Alison whose eyes had transitioned to golden yellow and her fangs came out; she spoke in a deep demonic voice.

"Just go. Now!" She hissed at him baring her fangs. Her face was beginning to lose its human features and she was becoming more monster-like. She could feel the burning sensation rise in her throat once again.

Ozzie felt sharp nails dig into his hand. He glanced down and saw that Alison was developing razor sharp, talon like nails. He quickly let her hand go and Alison fell to the ground. "You guys go! I'll make sure she's okay." The blonde haired boy spoke to Justin handing him the bag. Alison looked up and saw someone in the distance; she quickly flashed in the direction the figure flitted off to.

Justin walked to the car, opened the door, and threw the bag on the passengers seat. He went over to Benny and put his arm around his shoulder to support him while he walked him into the car, "Come on, B."

Ozzie looked back at Alison, only she wasn't there. Luckily he saw the last of a blur in the distance and followed it using his vampire speed. He knew Alison was weak from the lack of blood, so she couldn't have gone far. He noticed that he was heading in the direction of the school stadium. He saw Alison was in an altercation with someone he recognized as Erica.

Erica was about to drive a stake into Alison's heart and Alison couldn't do anything because she was too weak. "Erica, I'm your friend. Jason lied to you, and he used me, He used, us. You have to believe me." Alison spoke from the bottom of her heart, "I know I haven't been the greatest friend these last couple of weeks, but I want you to know," Alison's voice broke as tears began to form, as Erica was bringing down the wooden stake "that I would do anything for you. Even if it means that I have to die." Erica stopped millimeters away from impaling Alison when a sudden force attacked her.

Ozzie super sped at the two and tackled Erica off of Alison. Alison was able to get up and flit towards the nearby trees. Erica tried to pry Ozzie off of her but he was too strong for being a new vampire. She snarled in anger for letting Alison get away, she tried to kick him off one final time, and successfully kneed him in the ribs. She quickly turned the tables around and Ozzie was pinned to the ground.

Alison was able to feed from the blood of a squirrel. The blood quickly circulated through her body; she was slowly healing since it wasn't human blood and was beginning to look like her normal, non-animalistic self. She saw Ozzie being pinned to the ground by Erica and she sped off to help the boy.

"Erica stop! This isn't you." Alison pleaded with the blonde vampire but she wouldn't listen.

Ozzie managed to kick Erica into the air giving him time to get up from the ground. Erica regained her balance and landed on her feet. As soon as her feet landed on the ground she sped in the direction of the Alison. Ozzie quickly grabbed Alison by her jacket and suddenly flashed in the direction of the neighborhood. Erica sniffed the air hoping to find their scent and follow them.

* * *

As the moon was shinning brightly in the night sky, a shadow was beginning to move over the moon slowly, causing the moon's shine over Knightwood Bay to dimmer. Justin was driving the car towards Benny's house as he tried to run clues by Benny, who was lying in the back seat. Benny was groaning and talking to himself not listening to a word his friend was saying.

"Benny." Justin reached over the seat and tapped his friend while concentrating on the road.

"Hey." Benny groggily got out.

"Hey." He answered a tired Benny; "Jason must have set us up and is taking the crystal to wherever his followers are buried, okay?"

"Yep." Benny weakly stated as he sat up straight in seat still dozing in and out.

"Where is that?" Justin questioned once again hoping his friend had some idea.

"I told Alison to give Erica my address." Benny clumsily spoke, "Told her to come anytime." He motioned with his hands and fell against the seat, "Ow."

"Benny what did the book warn the townspeople of?" Justin was going over all the clues once again in his head. "Neath the swallowed moon the dead take route, for the barren orchard bears the devil's fruit. Okay, a swallowed moon and barren orchard. Benny?" Justin yelled at his friend for lack of help.

"13 Orchard Park." Benny mumbled into the seat.

"Wait, the orchard." Justin thought for a second, "And the tree from my vision. I know that tree." He sounded surprised when it suddenly clicked, "Okay, it's not possible."

Justin pulled into the driveway of Benny's house and quickly slammed the breaks causing the car to rock. He turned to Benny who was laying his head on the passengers seat, "Benny? Benny, I'm gonna call your grandma to come get you, okay?"

"Okay." Benny weakly answered back as he was drifting to sleep.

"Okay. We've got three minutes left to save the world. You hang touch, okay?" He patted his back and got out of the car. He looked up at the moon that was more than half engulfed in darkness. He ran towards the path that lead to Benny's backyard, and ran down towards the gate that opened towards the park. He ran a few more feet until he saw the tree up ahead and stopped to look at it. "I never did like that tree."

The tree was probably over one hundred years old. Justin has never seen the tree filled with leaves; growing up he always saw a dead, lifeless, barren tree. Seasons passed and the tree never blossomed, the branches always empty. Benny and him had always been scared to play around the tree when they were little. It casted shadows at night in Benny's room and they always steered away from it.

"Funny how they name places after what they tore down to build them." Someone spoke out emerging from the shadows, "This used to be an orchard." Jason stood in the light holding a small wood carved box in his hand. "One of my favorite spots until your idiot ancestors burned my family alive."

"Yeah? Well, I'd say their only mistake was not finishing the job." Justin retorted back.

Jason chuckled as he held the box up, "You saved me the trouble of having to do my own dirty work." He looked at the box; he had waited so long for this moment. "I now posses in my hands, the Redivivus Crystal; and with it I will resurrect some of the most vicious and powerful vampires that ever lived!" He stated victoriously and looked up at Justin, "And you'll have the honor of being their first midnight snack."

Justin had a worried look on his face; Jason was so sure of himself that the crystal would resurrect his family. Was it in fact true that maybe they read about the wrong crystal, or maybe there were two? He was very confused and the eclipse would start any second now.

The moon's last outer quarter was shinning brightly white as the darkness continued engulfing the moon. The moon's glow was beginning to turn slightly red as the rest of the dark moon turned completely red. The moon was now being engulfed by a red hue color as it reached the outer edge; it was only a matter of seconds before it reached totality.

"Well, you won't have to wait, because I'm gonna reunite you with your family right now." Justin crouched down to pull a dagger that was strapped to his leg, "Just not in this world. Heh, heh." He whirled it in his hand triumphantly.

Jason watched the clumsy boy pull the dagger out and rolled his eyes. He waved his hand in the air and a dark energy wave flashed towards Justin's hand knocking the dagger out of his hand. He grunted as he saw the dagger fly in the opposite direction. Jason then lowered his hand down at Justin sending continuous waves of dark energy towards the boy. Justin was grunting as he felt his legs tremble and wobble, his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

"It's funny, I knew your great-great-great grandfather's great-great-great grandfather. He was a loser too." He chuckled maniacally while Justin watched carefully behind him.

Jason looked up at the eclipse as it reached totality, shinning a blood red in the eternal night sky. He raised the box into the air as it began to unhinge glowing brightly purple as the top was opening. The royal purple crystal began to hover out of the box and into the sky. The crystal began to draw energy from the total lunar eclipse as the purple glow intensified in the dark sky. The purple glow was too much for the vampire to look at and turned away. A few seconds later the crystal was fully energized and began to float down; Jason reached out to grab the crystal and placed it in the box. It was now time to transfer the three vampire sacrifices he had collected while standing outside the school grounds. Justin nodded to the figure that was hidden in the darkness.

"Courage!" The figure yelled as he charged towards the vampire. Jason turned around and threw him towards Justin. Benny flew into the air and landed on Justin, both grunting in pain. "Oh, sorry, bud." He clutched his stomach and sheepishly grinned at his friend.

Jason chuckled at the failed attempt to stop him from completing the resurrection. He lifted the box once more into the air, "The hour of rebirth has come. Arise from the ashes and walk this earth once again-" Alison and Ozzie jumped from behind Jason and surprised the vampire as he threw the box in the air.

Jason struggled and grunted with the two but he quickly grabbed them by their necks and slammed them against the tree, snarling angrily at the two as his eyes turned neon blue. He looked over to the box, which was now in the boy's possession.

"Hey, we've got your crystal." Justin proudly stated.

"And I've got your two friends." He snapped at them in his deep demonic voice, "Give me the Redivivus Crystal! The life energies must be transferred now." He angrily spoke as he looked up at the eclipse, already beginning to end totality.

"Ozzie! Alison!" Justin exclaimed to the struggling vampires.

"Just give it to him," Benny began, "What are we gonna do with a _resurrection crystal_ anyway, eBay it?"

Justin was quickly trying to think of something, _there is only one way to know for sure, _he thought.

"Now, hand it over or they die!" Jason spoke demonically.

"Justin, no don't." Both Ozzie and Alison struggled to say through grunts.

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently near the tree Jason was holding Alison and Ozzie. He struggled to keep his balance and was forced to let them go as he floated in the air to escape the trembling under his feet. Alison and Ozzie quickly headed to where Justin and Benny were kneeling and helped them up. Justin wondered what had caused the quake to start and looked around, the neighborhood and park were the same. No damage was caused and it seemed only this particular area shook violently. He saw what appeared to be Benny's grandma near the gate to her backyard. He looked back towards Jason who had floated down once the quake had stopped.

"Hey, you can have the box, but not what's inside." He opened the box and picked up the crystal. It immediately began to glow violently purple, and he felt surges of energy enter his body as soon as he made contact with the crystal. The group was knocked on their feet from a wave of energy Jason flung at them. Justin lost his grip on the crystal and it flew into the air.

"No! No! NO!" Jason yelled as he flew into the air to catch the crystal. A strong force knocked him from his flight. He slammed onto the ground with great force that it left a hole in the ground.

The group sat up and saw the crystal as it began to rapidly spin in midair. Bolts of energy began to erupt from the center of the crystal as it spun faster. A sphere of energy erupted from within the crystal, engulfing it completely before it was absorbed back into its center. Moments later the crystal began to glow one final time before it sent out small, shocking waves of purple energy in all directions.

Jason stood up and saw energy waves, "What have you done?" his demonic voice had gone away, he sounded terrified of the turn of events.

The voices appeared again and he held his head. _Failed us, you have!_

"No, I did everything you asked!" Jason spoke into the air as he heard the voices in all directions. The group saw the torment in his eyes and fear in his voice.

The blasts of energy quickly hovered in the air and started to enter and attack Jason's body. He let out pained cries of terror and frustration as every energy wave entered his body. His eyes and mouth were exerting black fumes of vapor as the waves entered and exited his body. Jason let out one last cry before his body vanished leaving a black vapor behind that was quickly absorbed by the purple crystal as it fell from the sky. The crystal's purple glow began to fade as Justin picked it up and put it back in the box.

"I can't believe you dated that guy!" Benny exclaimed to Alison, who only rolled her eyes in annoyance. Justin smacked him in the chest, while Benny smirked all knowingly at his best friend. He patted Justin on the back as they began to walk towards his backyard.

* * *

Benny's Grandma had driven Ozzie and Alison home. The last stop was Justin's house and Benny had convinced his grandmother to let him spend the night at Justin's, even though it was a school night; she reluctantly agreed. Benny was downstairs getting junk food for Justin and him. Justin was searching the web for some kind of answer to his _seeing_ ability.

His mom knocked on the door, "Hi." She walked in with his clean laundry and he quickly closed the computer browser. "Sorry to interrupt. Just dropping something off." She motioned to the laundry basket she was carrying.

"Hey, mom?" Justin began to ask as he turned around in his chair.

"Yeah?" His mom answered back as she was putting his clothes in his closet.

"You ever, like-" he squinted his eyes thinking of a way to ask, "see things? Like, things that aren't there?"

Miranda knew where this conversation was headed and wanted to avoid the subject, so she used her best acting skills to answer her son's questions. "Are we, uh, talking about drugs?" she quickly thought of as she took a seat on his bed, while Benny walked into the room.

Justin awkwardly laughed, "Heh, heh. No. Like a vision? Or strange images that just appear?"

Miranda felt guilty, her son felt really lost and wanted some sort of explanation and guidance, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. "No, I don't think so, honey."

Justin didn't know what else to say. "Okay," he nodded as he turned back in his chair. Miranda saw the expression on his face and felt utterly bad with her decision. She was about to leave for three months in a couple of hours and leave her son alone to discover things on his own.

"But, there was this one time." She began to say while Justin turned around to listen, "I used to watch you sleep when you were a baby." Justin gave her a hopeful smile, "One night, I had this image of you and you were all grown up, and you were strong and smart and decent." Justin's grin grew with embarrassment, not exactly the answer he wanted to hear. "And I knew then that you were going to do great things one day."

"Thanks, Mom." Justin's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but appreciated the kind and loving words from his mom as Benny tried contained his laughter.

"But you do know that if you ever touch drugs that your father and I will have to kill you." She seriously stated to her son; Benny no longer able to hold his laughter began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Uh, got it. Okay." Justin clearly understood.

"You too, Benjamin!" She turned to the laughing teenage boy who suddenly sat up straight and stopped laughing. She got up off the bed and motioned for a hug, "I'll miss you boys. Behave; I actually want to come home to a non-burning, non-trashed house. Don't stay up too late, good night." She called out behind her and closed the door.

* * *

Justin, Benny, and Alison walked onto the school campus and were heading towards the entrance. "Do you think they'll find out about, you know?" Justin asked for the tenth time.

"Again, it's like we were never there." Alison quickly stated wanting to end the discussion.

"Besides, town is safe, Jason's rejoined his family. It's all good, right?" Benny added to calm his best friend down.

"Yep," Justin stated and Alison sounded relieved, "You're not still dying, are you?" Justin asked realizing what happened yesterday, "I mean, you mortal body seems to be doing just fine."

"Thanks. Well, Benny's grandmother makes a mean human-blood substitute." They all stopped to quickly discuss about this before they headed into the school when they heard someone call to them.

"Hey guys!" Ozzie exclaimed to them as he stood next to Erica. Alison and Ozzie had discovered that she was being compelled by Jason to do all those things, but they still didn't know exactly how and Erica didn't want to talk about it.

Erica turned around and smiled at them, Benny waved back at her, "Hey." He quietly spoke as he continued to stare at her. Justin smacked his shoulder to snap him out of it. Ozzie leaned next to Erica and she scooted away in annoyance.

"It's pretty much all over." Justin stated to Alison and Benny as they nodded in agreement. The school bell rang signaling the start of first period, students were walking into the school building as others parked their cars and walked past the trio. "Let's go to class," he quickly stated.

"Good idea." Benny answered as the three began to walk towards the school entrance. "The trick with spells is, you kind of phrase it like Klingon, with kind of like a Romulan twang, and just a splash of Cylon-" Benny began his spell explanation but was cut off by Justin and Alison.

"Benny-" Justin annoyingly stated.

"Shut up!" Justin and Alison stated in unison.

Benny sheepishly stated, "Sorry."

Two figures were watching the group from a far smirking at the outcome, hoping it would end this way. Their hair blew in the wind; the light from the now ever so slightly glowing sunrise hit their hair revealing a red haired girl and a golden blonde haired girl. "They have taken the bait." One started to say, "Fallen right into your trap." The other one finished saying. They flew into the sky and waited for their next instructions.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! And that concludes this story. I am currently working on Part Three of this story. If I get enough reviews I might just post a preview of the first chapter. ENGAGE!**

_**-Dominus Trinus 13**_


End file.
